Her Crystal Eyes
by Karisma Jestler
Summary: Chelsea was fed up. She had lived at the Hoboken Orphanage her whole life and she needed leave. The first time didn't work so 5 years later she tried again. When she finally makes it out of the city a storm blocks her way. She landed on Sunny Island and became the town's farmer.She gets some help from a certain cowboy. But he looks a little too familiar for comfort.
1. Prologue

Her Crystal Eyes

**Prologue:**

"Chelsea you have two choices. Either stay here and work with us or leave." Chelsea stood at the front desk of a ratty old waiting room. Her flat brown brushed against her elbows as she eyed the wrinkled old woman standing in front of her. Chelsea's dream was to travel the world, but ever since her father died when she was only eleven she was sent to an orphanage. Her mother left her father and her a few months after Chelsea's birth.

"I guess I'll stay here. I'm only sixteen right?"

"Good choice. I had Recha already make a room for you. It's in the west wing." The orphanage was an old factory. They had given it to the orphanage as a new expansion.

Tucking her plain brown hair behind her ear, Chelsea tightens the bandana that was tied on her head. Sighing, she lifted up her tiny suitcase that only held her few luggages. Her clothes, her brush, and the tiny radio that had her name embroidered on the back.


	2. The St Marie

**Chapter 1: **

**Five years later: **

"Listen Mia I don't give a fuck what you think is best for me! I have lived in this rotting old factory my entire life so far and I don't want to waste any more of it!" Chelsea had her tiny suitcase in hand once again and looked down at the withering old woman. Chelsea scowled down at her pitiful 'master'. She had been enslaved to this hell hole of and orphanage her whole life. This one ad could actually get her out of this place once and for all.

"Chelsea, please think this over. We need you here. I'm getting old, so is Recha. Please don't leave." The old woman placed her hand on top of Chelsea's shoulder. Shaking the hand off, Chelsea gave her a disgusted look and walked out of the doors that held her prisoner for her most of her life.

The fall wind blew across the docks as Chelsea walked along the pier starring at each boat. _I can't believe they fuckin wanted to enslave me my entire life so they wouldn't have to pay any old loser. If they wanted me so much they could have been just a tiny bit nicer. Hell, just even give me a paycheck once in a while. _

"Secuse me ma'am burt ther boats about to shove erf." Chelsea shook her head, she'll rant later right now she just needed to get out of Hoboken.

"Thank you kindly sir." She was about to step on to the plat form that connected the boat to the dock when the old geezer with a lisp stopped her.

"Ma'am I need jo name and birf day." Chelsea eyed this man down. _Why the fuck do they need my birthday? I mean name ok, but birthday? What the hell._

"Chelsea Glade. Winter 17."

"Thank ya kinderly ma'am. Yous ma now pass. Have a safe and healthy trips."

"Yeah. You too." Stepping pass the old geezer, Chelsea climbed the plat form to the boat. Take huge steps, she practically ran to the bathroom. Slamming and locking the door behind her, she set the tiny suitcase next to the sink and sat on the toilet. Resting her head in her hands, Chelsea let out huge breaths.

_I'm free. No sharing old rotting rooms, no eating expired TV dinners during every meal. I'm free. Gone. Long gone. No one can ever track me down. Every one that really cares is either dead or dying. Those stupid bitches I bet they never expected this to happen. _

_I'm free from Recha, Mia, Charlie, and even Rose. Rose… poor Rose she didn't know what was coming when she signed that contract. And poor Charlie, he didn't even last one season. She was always such a weak kid, I'm sorry Charlie. I had to I…just had to._

Taking three deep breaths, Chelsea stood up and looked into the mirror. Her plain brown hair boring and like the old Chelsea. Her regular blue eyes looked like giant orbs of hatred. Even her lips looked like they needed some lip liner. All in all she looked like a freakin' hick that has never seen the light of day. _Almost like a vampire. Ha, yeah a vampire! _

Breaking out into laughter, Chelsea closed her eyes and fell back onto the toilet and just let it all out. Laughs became tears, tears became sobs, and sobs became convulsive gasps.

After about ten minutes after the sobs, Chelsea slowly began to calm down. _I have to present myself to the crew and other passengers. I really have to stop this. _

Standing up suddenly, she lifted up her suitcase and took a deep breath. "Ok Chelsea, this is it. Your new life starts now. Unlock the door. Step outside. Make small talk to the other passengers meet the crew. Greet them properly. Next find your room and let the rest be taken by fate."

She took another deep breath and turned the lock. A tiny click of the metal rung through her ears. Closing her eyes, Chelsea slowly began to open the door. Stepping out on to the deck of the boat. 100-mile hour wind began to whip around Chelsea as she barely held onto the railing of the boat. Rain and seawater sprayed everywhere. Gripping her suitcase, Chelsea's feet began to slip on the wet deck.

"Oh God please save me…" Breathing in and out she braced herself and leap across the deck and into the tiny hallway that leads to the rooms.

Opening each door, not a single person was left on the boat. Closing the last door, Chelsea held onto the railing. She was sheltered from the rain but the boat kept shacking and rocking back and forth there was now way she would be able to pull through. _I can't make it. I can't make it. Recha was right I would never make it out in this huge world. I couldn't even make it out of America. Oh Charlie. _

Suddenly a rush of excitement ran across Chelsea's face. A huge grin wrapped around her face. _I won't die today. Living in Hoboken my whole life did help me in some ways._

Crossing the small hallway she opened one of the doors, right in front of her was a staircase. It was tight and small but just fit her. Placing her suitcase next to the controls, Chelsea walked over to the radio and dragged the extension cord over to the wheel. Clicking on the radio a slight buzzing sound filled the silence of the cabin.

"Hello? Hello? This is the St. Marie. We're at 34 longitudes and 45 latitude. SOS." Chelsea wrinkled her forehead and dodged a huge wave. Tiny sweat beads began to roll down her face.

"Bzzz. Hello?" The sound was small but Chelsea reached frantically for the radio.

"Hello? Hello? I'm here! SOS!"

"Miss we hear you. This is Radio station Sunny Island."

"Oh thank you thank you! Please tell me I'm near you."

"Well, miss from what your coordinates are there seems to be about a – Elliot who's on the radio and it better not be that Julia girl- Grandpa it's a SOS. The St. Marie she's about 300 miles off our shores."

"Elliot? Um.. 300 miles." Chelsea's hands began to shack ever so slightly as pure raw terror eloped her body. All the blood had drained out of her face and she just barely held on to the wheel.

"Miss? You still there?"

"Yes. Yes. I'm here. 300 miles you say. Well, tell me your directions and I'll try to come to you."

"Thanks. From your current position you'll need to go due west 150 miles and then go north 200 miles."

"Cool."

"Alright. I'll stay on the radio this whole time ok?"

"I'm not leaving you. By the way my name is Ch –kahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Miss? You there? Bzzzzzzz." The radio swung on its long cord. Wood was splintered everywhere. Water was beginning to seep slowly into the cabin as Chelsea just stared in aw watching the top of the ocean slowly disappear and be replaced with darkness.

A fish or two swam by as she just stared at death creeping closer and closer. Chelsea sank to the floor, the water that began to seep through the stairwell entrance. _I'm dead. I have no chance. Soon the glass windows will shatter and I'll be engulfed in water. I'm going to die before my life even starts._

As Chelsea said the windows burst open and glass shattered everywhere. Covering her body in the shards and the water engulfing the cabin in seconds, Chelsea let her body lay loose. _I guess I'm free. Not Recha. No Mia. No pain no worries. Just emptiness. _

As the water swirled around the cabin, the current entered. Lifting up Chelsea, it brought her out of the cabin and into the wide ocean.

**1 Month later:**

"Elliot listen to me that girl who was on the radio is never coming back."

"I know, but I can't help thinking that she's out there in that huge ocean alone and alive."

The salty sea wind brushed back Julia's blond bangs as she looked over at her boyfriend Elliot. His soft salmon hair rustled in the breeze as he stared out at the ocean. It was sunset and they both had to get inside soon before either of them were caught lofting on the job. Standing up, he gazed down at Julia and stuck out his hand for her. Taking it, they both left the small beach and walked back to their homes.

"Grandpa? I need to talk to you." Elliot walked into the shack of a house. His grandfather (Taro) was sitting at the wooden table they had brought over on the voyage here.

"What is it sunny?"

"I need you to fix up the farm."

"Why? Did someone apply for the job?"

"No. But I know someone who might be interested." Walking over to the coat rack in the corner of the room, Elliot lifted off a small windbreaker and headed for the door. "I'll be back soon. Make sure to put in a coop and barn."

"Alrighty then." Closing the door behind him, Elliot walked slowly across the island. Passing Gannon and Chen's houses he entered the beach and headed for the shack in the right corner. Knocking on the broken old door, a rustling sound came from inside.

"Yes?" The door opened reviling his close friend Denny. His brown curly hair and deep brown eyes looked tired and glassy.

"Look I need to borrow you for about the rest of the night. We have to find this…fish."

"Is it big?"

"Yes." Suddenly the fisherman brightened up and slipped on his shoes that lay next to the door. Slamming the door behind him, Denny jogged to meet up with Elliot who was already at the docks.

**sort the prologue was so short! i tried to make up for it! Elliot seems a little more manly in this one... huh. see you next chapter!**


	3. How'd you die?

Chapter 2:

"Grandpa! Grandpa! This is her! This is the farmer!" Elliot held onto the top half of long black blob. Denny carried the other half as both men ran into the shack.

Placing her on the couch near the fire, Taro, Elliot, Denny, and two other salmon colored hair women rush over to the black blob's side. The older looking woman slowly began to peel back the black blanket. Revealing inside a girl. The blanket was wet and the other pick haired girl began to help the older woman.

After a few minutes the blanket was on the wooden kitchen table drying and a sleeping girl lay on the couch. Her hair was dry and brittle from the sea and creased around her body was a thin layer of salt.

"Mother do you think she'll wake up soon?" Elliot began to slowly walk over to the fireplace and warm his hands.

"Well, I doubt that she'll wake up anytime soon. She could though." The older pink haired woman began to brush the loose strands of hair out of the girl's face. Looking up at Elliot, she walked over to the table and pulled out two chairs. "Sit. You two Denny."

She walked over to the stove and retrieved a metal kettle. Placing it on the table, the woman brought back two empty mugs. Placing one in front of male she poured in the black coffee that lay in the metal kettle.

"What I don't get is how that girl could make it all the way here to Sunny Island when she way all the way out in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean." Elliot placed his hand on the piping hot cup and lifted it to his mouth as he spoke.

"Well, Ell I couldn't really say. What surprised me is that she was only a mile or two off our coast." Denny began to drink his coffee as well.

Elliot sighed and turned back to the younger pink haired girl.

"Natalie could you do me this one favor and watch her for me. She's the island's new farmer. We need her."

"Find." Natalie crossed her arms and left the room in a huff.

* * *

It was the dead of night and everywhere on the island was silent. No lights were on nor people stirring, except Chelsea.

"Mmmm." Blinking, the darkness surrounded her sight and the world was quiet. Rubbing her eyes tiny salt crusts fell slowly to the floor. _I must be dead. It's not like I would have survived that storm. Even Recha's husband couldn't make it through one of those._

Sitting up straight, a few cracks were released. Running her fingers through her hair, Chelsea stood up. Spreading her arms out to balance herself she slowly took one step. Smiling to herself, she began to feel her way around the room till she found the front door.

Opening the door, there was some light from the moon so she could some what see. _Where am I? This must be my heaven. Shacks? I bet this is like a little realm where only people of the same personality live. _Turning her head to the moon, Chelsea gazed up at for a few seconds. _They must all be sleeping. I'll visit them tomorrow. _

Stepping past a few houses, one of them looked like a Japanese style home while some looked like barns. Some looked like a birthday cake there was so much color bursting from it. Glancing at each one, Chelsea began to take notes. _There seems to be a dinner, and _passing through a small brake in the mountain she was suddenly in the middle of what must be the eats end of the town.

On this end there sits an elegant mansion with a white picket fence around it and a hotel. Few other homes lay thought nothing significant about them. Walking through the brake in the mountain and over to the other side of the town again, Chelsea began to head to the beach.

A lonely shack lay at the east end of the beach with a small lantern light next to the door. Crossing to the other end of the beach, Chelsea began to walk on the long dock. Sitting down at the very end of the pier, she let her bare feet splash in the water. Turning her head up towards the sky, Chelsea bathed in the moonbeams. _This is so peaceful. No one bothering me with chores or housework. No ill children to care for. No food to buy. No possessions to worry over. No nothing. Just me and my soul. _

Sighing, Chelsea closed her eyes and basked in the light. As she held her eyes closed a small ferry slowly approached the docks. Docking along side her, heavy footsteps stepped along the wooden boards. They were slowly closing in on her, till they stopped.

Opening one eye, then the other a tall man stood over her as she began to splash her feet in the water again. _Who is this creep? He's dressed like a frickin' cowboy. I bet he died then and was just traveling here to vacation or something._

The cowboy slowly lowered himself onto the wood and sat next to Chelsea. Turning her head, she stared at him. _His hair is silver…. alrightly then. His eyes are purple too. Weird. But hot damn is he hot! Though he seems oddly familiar. Maybe I met him before he died? Might as well talk to him since I'll be here for all eternity._

"Hi stranger! My name's Chelsea! How'd you die?" Jutting out her hand shack, Chelsea waited awkwardly.

The cowboy slowly turned his head to face Chelsea and just stared blankly at her. Dropping her hand, she shoved it into her pocket. _Aw fuck. Was I to direct? Maybe he died an awful death. They can be brutal. _

"Um… Look I'm sorry if it was to harsh to say, but…um… well…ah…"

"Look girl. I didn't die and I have no idea what in Goddess' name your talking about." Chelsea just stared at him with her mouth open. _I'm ….not…. dead? I made it through the storm? I'm alive? _

Jumping up Chelsea screamed into the night air. Then quickly breaking into laughter, as the cowboy slowly stood up. Doubling over in pain tears began to stream down her face and sobs began to come. Pulling her knees into her chest, she let the water works flow. The cowboy slowly began to gaze down at Chelsea. A tiny sympathetic smile crossed his face, when he placed his hand on her head and slowly began to brush back her brittle hair.

After a minute or two, Chelsea's sobs slowly calmed down and the only thing left was a few sniffles here and there. Lifting her head up to face the cowboy, she looked into his deep purple eyes. A feight smile crossed her face as she began to stand up.

Looking up at him, he was a good head and a half taller than her. She just barely made it to his shoulder. Looking back out at the sea, she let out a long sigh and closed her eyes again.

"So what made you think your dead?"

Opening one eye, Chelsea turned to the cowboy and stared at him with both. "I guess well… it's kind of a long story."

"I have time."

"Ok. Well, I um… hey look the sun's almost up! Wow it's so pretty with the soft oranges and yellows and bright reds. I love it. This is my favorite time of the day."

"Look… um girl, I have to go to see the new farmer today. I got word that they'd be here so I'll see you later?"

"Well, when are you going over? I'll go with you too."

"About 10, 10:30. Are you sure you're not busy?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

* * *

The sun had just begun to rise over the horizon as Chelsea walked into the Dinner. The place was empty and only one man stood at the end of the counter. Slowly crossing the room to the counter the man slowly began to look up from the paper he was reading.

"Can I help you miss?" His face was old and aged; he looked young but went through a complete mess. Almost like he ran through a hurricane.

"I'd like a glass of water please." Turning around the man walked into the back kitchen and in a few seconds he came back with a blue solo cup filled half way with what seemed to be dirty tap water. Shrugging, Chelsea took the water and downed it. Surprisingly she was really thirsty. "Excuse me, could I use the bathroom?"

"Sure. It's in the back." Lifting up his paper again the man pointed to the right with his thumb.

"Thanks." Placing the empty solo cup on the counter, Chelsea began to walk over to the bathroom. When she got to the door, it was like the under world's portal was right on the other side of the door. Red steam was emitting from the crack of the door. Ever the sides of the door were slightly burned off on the edges. Slowly reaching for the handle Chelsea slowly opened the door.

Letting the red steam it seems the red smoke was actually just the smoke machine sent up in there to scare customers. _Really? It must be close to Halloween then. I left in the middle of summer. Wow how long was I out at sea?_

* * *

Walking over to the sink, Chelsea began to splash water on her face. Groping around the sink for some paper towels, she grabbed them and dried off her face. Looking into the mirror Chelsea took a good look at herself for the first time in about a month.

Her hair was brittle and hard to the touch, but the tips that had gotten water on it from the sink were soft and had a slight shimmer of blonde to them. Even her eyes had soft glisten to them, from the old boring blue that just made people go blind and look like she always mad. Her face had a slight shin to it also. _Wow. I look like a total different person. My eyes, hair, face, everything is totally new. Like I was reborn. _

Looking down at her clothes, Chelsea face became a bright red color. Her clothes were in tatters. Her old favorite Coca cola t-shirt had a huge rip stretching across the middle of it showing her belly button. One of her sleeves had come off and the other was unraveling at the seams. Her jeans were another story; the knee on the right leg was shredded and there were huge green and yellow splotches everywhere on the pants. Staring down at her feet, Chelsea wiggled her bare feet. _I wonder what happened to my shoes?_

Glancing back up at her hair, Chelsea got a real good look at it. Her once bangs that went along the top of her forehead were gone except for one long batch. On the sides of her face, shorter than the rest of hair but longer than her bangs, longer bangs hung down to her chin and framed her face. The back of her hair was a bird's nest. There was twigs, glass, seaweed, and even an old can.

After picking these pieces of trash out of her hair, Chelsea slowly unknotted her hair using her fingers.

About to walk out of the bathroom, Chelsea was stopped short. Voices were outside the door.

"Hey Nick have you seen a girl around here lately?"

"Yes. Lots."

"Nick. Not the island girls. Any you didn't recognize."

"Huh… let me think…. Um yeah I saw a girl why?"

"What did she look like?"

"Well, she had really beyond help messy hair. Umm… she had blue eyes, and ah.. and was rather pale." _They must be talking about me… wait! I don't look too pale…_

Pressing her ear to the door, Chelsea quietly eavesdropped.

"Do you know where she might be?"

"Nope. But she went to the bathroom a little whiles ago and she might have left already."

"I'll go check. Thanks Nick!"

"Any time Elliot. Any time." Elliot slowly crossed the room heading towards the bathroom. Panicking, Chelsea whipped her head side-to-side searching for an exit out of the bathroom other than the door. Glancing up over the toilet was a small window that was slightly ajar.

Locking the door, she hooped up onto the toilet and reached for the lip of the open window. Barely reaching the lip she clutched on with both hands and slowly lifted herself up. Pushing herself through the window, Chelsea was just about half way through the window when there was a sudden giggling of the doorknob. Instantly her body froze with fright. _ Who the hell is this guy? Why is he trying to find me…unless he's from the orphanage! Oh God why would they go through so much trouble just to find a stupid runaway. No I wasn't even a runaway I'm an adult now! _ Slowly inching her way out of the window, Chelsea fell from the opening.

"Eeeeekkkk!" Landing on her back, she stared up at the light blue and yellow sky. It was dawn and a new day would be starting. Sighing, Chelsea stood up and rubbed her head. Walking slower than her usual passe, she almost felt like she was sight seeing. Everything was new to her. The buildings, the agriculture, the flora, and fauna, everything was new. Just how she hoped it would be, a new start. A new adventure.

**hey everyone! i hope everyone liked this chapter! I wrote shit ton so you all better be happy!well review and shit if you want see you next chapter!**


	4. Kicking down doors

Chapter 3:

The wind tossed Chelsea's hair back and forth. In front of her face to behind her head.

"Arrrrrr! I can't take it any more!" Shouting out to the sky the once light yellow and blue was now a crystal blue that mirrored the cool ocean. Taking her hair in her hands, Chelsea opened up the back of her shirt and shoved it in between her back and the shirt. "Ahh. That's better." Sighing Chelsea let her feet sway in the wind.

From where she sat just a turn of the head she could see both of the towns. To her left was the east end and to the right was the west end. She sat on the brake of the mountain. Tucking the two longer bangs behind both of her ears, Chelsea watched the little people walking or running around both ends of the town. Laughing to herself, she rested her elbows on her knees.

After awhile of looking over the town, there was a sharp pain in her stomach. Clutching hold of it, she slowly stood up. _Dang! I must be hungry! Well, I only had a dirty glass of water last night and well, I think my last meal was about a month ago. I gotta get some food in me. _

Slowly climbing down the brake, Chelsea began to walk through the town. Glancing around at each person who walked by her, they each were dressed in some weird foreign fashion. Chelsea practically double taked on every person who walked by her.

* * *

Peeking in every window, Chelsea was on a mission._ Ok. I know Cowboy lives in town cause he had no luggage. And he must live somewhere around here. _Glancing over at the house that slightly resembled a barn, Chelsea stopped in mid walk and stared at the building. _Well, if he dresses like a cowboy maybe he lives in a barn too! _ Giggling to herself Chelsea walked over to the house.

Slowly opening the door, she stopped in mid motion. _What if that creep whose look for me is in there. How will I recognize him? He'll recognize me but what about him?_

_I can't back down now. I've come this far and I'm not letting anyone get in my way. Not even Recha or Mia. _Stepping back till she was a good ten feet away, Chelsea closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes. Immediately breaking into a full out sprint she leapt into the air and kicked down the door to the barn house.

Dust was everywhere; it puffed outside covering Chelsea with it. Slowly the dust settled to the floor and reviled the room inside.

The ceiling was medium height and the walls resembled the outside of the house. A long counter lay to the right of the door with a small cash register and bell on top. Opposite of the door lay a large cabinet with what seemed books on animals. I the corner of the room almost hidden by the counter was a few bags of fodder and chicken seed. Next to the cabinet were two small doorways one facing the counter and the other next to the cabinet.

Chelsea slowly stepped into the room and headed over to the counter. Ringing the bell, she leaned on the counter with both of her elbows. Glancing around the room, a small draft found it's way through the door and tickled the back of Chelsea's neck. Turning to the doorway, Chelsea got a real good look at the damage.

The door was laying flat on the floor and covered in dust. The hinges had ripped off and some of the frame came off as well. There was a hole in the door that was about the size of Chelsea's foot.

A slightly surprised looks went across her face. A tiny giggle escaped her lips as light foot steps sounded. Spinning around, Chelsea's light brown twisted around her head as she turned 180 degrees.

A tallish looking girl stood stunned in the doorway that sat next to the bookshelf. Her long blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail though long bangs hung around her face. She had beautiful light blue eyes. She wore a loose white tank top stained with a light green spot on the corner of the hem. Over the tank top a worn light blue, like her eyes, button shirt was tied at her belly button in a stiff knot. She had on tight dark blue bootie shorts and white cowboy boots on. She looked like the perfect image of a sexy cowgirl.

Her face resembled on like a young married couple just found out that they were expecting.

"A-ah-ah…"

Slowly walking over to the girl, Chelsea stuck out her hand.

"Hello. I'd like to know where mister Cowboy is." She girl stood about five inches taller than Chelsea.

"I-I-I-wha-ah-ah-e-I-I- um I-ah um."

"Huh. So, I'm looking for this guy who dresses like a cowboy. Ah- does he live near here?" Dropping her hand, Chelsea raised one eyebrow on the sexpot.

"Are you-cowboy?"

"No stupid. I'm not a cowboy. I'm looking for a guy who dresses like one."

"Oh. Yeah I know him." She just stared blankly at Chelsea.

"Can you show me him?"

"Sure. I'll go get." She slowly tuned around and left Chelsea. The sexpot disappeared into the long hallway.

Chelsea slowly walked back over to the counter and hopped up on it. Positioning herself on the hard wooden counter. Tucking a loose hair strand behind her ear, the was loud clattering sound and a rush of loud clanking coming from the hallway that the cowgirl went into. Suddenly the cowboy from before came running into the room.

"Chelsea?" Chelsea smiled and jumped down from the counter and walked over to the cowboy.

"Yep!" Slowly dropping her smiled from her face, concern crossed her face as the cowboy just breathed heavily and stared at her. "What?"

"Nothing." Ruffling her hair, he began to walk past her.

"Hey! Wait up!" Running after him, Chelsea caught up to him in the street when suddenly she ducked behind the cowboy.

Clutching on to his vest, she hide in his shadow. Turning his head to peek behind his back, Chelsea was shacking slightly ever so slightly.

"Chelsea?"

"Vaughn! Hey!" The cowboy flicked his head back to see a male that he was not so fond of. His eyes did one full circle.

"Hey Elliot."

"Vaughn, I'm looking for a girl."

"What? Aren't you dating Julia?" The pinky hair's ginger blushed and shuffled his feet.

"Yeah. But, you see I _need_ this girl, well gramps need her."

"Huh. What'd she look like?"

"Really plain. Like super plain. Flat brown hair, light blue jeans, and a red shirt."

The cowboy shook his head and watched the nerdy pink head run down the path that leads to the beach. "You can come out now. Elliot's gone." The cowboy whispered to his back.

Slowly, ever so quietly Chelsea emerged from behind the cowboy's back. Flipping her head to each side, she still clung to the cowboy's shirtsleeve.

"So why are you afraid of Elliot again?"

"Pinky?"

"Sure. Pinky. Yeah."

"Well, he's hunting me down."

"Like an animal?"

"Like a (whispering) bear." Glancing around again, Chelsea walked around till she stood in front of the cowboy.

"Huh. A bear. Where in god's name did you pull a bear out of?"

The cowboy began to yell at Chelsea like she was a freak.

"Um well I just ah well you know…"

"No. I don't."

"Ah how do I explain this? Um, it's an inside joke with myself sort of."

"Huh. Fine, whatever. Lets go meet the farmer." The cowboy began to walk briskly towards another brake in the mountainside. A small quivering path made it's way through the hard rock.

The two of them slowly made their way through the path and past the rocks. Tiny pebbles tumbled down the edge of the mountain and bumped against their shoes.

As soon as Chelsea and the cowboy stepped into the farm, it was like they were both sucked into a horror film based on a plant taking over the world.

The grass that used to be cut shortly was now in patches long wavy strands. The large field that seemed to be quite fertile was now desolate and covered with huge boulders and tree stumps. Two shacks off in the distance seemed to be somewhat newly built, thought to the right a rickety old stable seemed to be barely holding together. To the left was a shack that seemed just barely standing. The wooden siding was peeling off and some of the roof shingles were scatter throughout the yard.

Going all the way up to Chelsea's knees, they sifted through the over grown weeds and slowly made it to the door. The door was barely holding on to one hinge; it was complete sideways.

Glancing up at the cowboy, Chelsea lifted one eyebrow in confusion. He shrugged.

The cowboy cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled into the house.

"Helloooo! Is anybody home?"

They both waited for a response, and waited, and waited. Nobody came. Glancing up at the sky, Chelsea's stomach growled and a small blush touched the tops of her cheeks.

"Somebody hungry?"

"Just a little."

"Well, want to go get a bite at Nick's?"

Chelsea's eyes widened just at the though of seeing the creepy bartender again. The one who gave her away to Pinky.

"I rather not."

"Alright. Well, how about have dinner at my house?"

"Your house?"

"Actually my aunt's, but she wouldn't mind." They both slowly began to make their way through the ocean of weeds and back into the west side of the town.

**Hey! Sorry i haven't written in so long! I lost power for like two weeks and my school became a red cross center so my school was also off. Great right. After that i had to cram for tests and shit. Sorry! Here's the next chapter! Tell me what you think of Julia and the farm! Keep reading!**


	5. Strangers

Chapter 4:

The door that Chelsea had previously kicked down was now screwed back onto the fram and the hole in the middle was patched up.

Chelsea and the cowboy **(I understand all of your pain, lets just start calling Vaughn 'Vaughn' so life won't suck anymore! ****)** stood facing the door to the barn like house. Side to side, shoulder to shoulder they both just looked into the wooden door.

"Really she won't mind." Vaughn said still staring at the door.

"But I will."

"So where are you gonna eat if you refuse Nick's?"

"Don't know." Chelsea said shrugging.

They both just stare in silence, each either thinking of what to say or what to do.

"Just come in."

"No."

"Why?"

"No."

"Why?"

"No." Vaughn turned to Chelsea and spun her to face him.

"Can you only say no?"

"There is a possibility of….no." An evil grin was plastered on Chelsea's face as stepped past Vaughn and skipped down to the beach.

The tickled the tips of her feet as Chelsea slowly walked along the foamy ocean edge. The moon was high in the sky and was waning so the light was just reflecting Chelsea's reflection off the water very slightly.

Slowly walking over to the rock on the west side of the beach, she crawled on top of it and sat there. Tilting her head back to the sky, Chelsea closed her eyes and just let the sounds swirl around in her ears.

The soft sea water braking on the beach, feeling the tips of her hair tickle her back, her own breathing in and out, and the soft rustle of the leaves from the ocean breeze. Totally engulfed in the sounds and feels of her surrondings Chelsea didn't realize someone was walking over to her.

A cold hand slowly touched her shoulder. Shooting up like a rocket, Chelsea stared wide eyed at a barely visible stranger.

"Excuse me miss, I'm looking for a young lady about your age. She has really plain long brown hair."

"No, I'm sorry I don't anyone who looks like that."

"I see. Well, if you do see her around please tell me. I'm Elliot by the way."

"I see. I try looking."

"Thank you miss." Elliot began to head back up to town. As Chelsea watched him, she squinted her eyes and caught a glimce of soft salmon hair. _Pinky! Elliot! The guy from the radio! I wonder what he could possibly want with me? I'll see him in the morning. I'm tired._

Straining her neck to try to see into the little path that leads up to the town. Chelsea sighed and let her body go limp and fall back on to the rock.

Staring up at the night sky, Chelsea just let the nature of the island obsorb her again and let sleep then overwelm herself.

The sun was bright and began to burn Chelsea's eyes from inside her eyelids. Lifting up her arm over her eyes, Chelsea began to slowly sit up. Cracking her back, she slowly scanned the beach and found no human was anywhere in site. Jumping off the side of the rock, she walked aimlessly towards town.

The town some what still asleep. Only a few people walked aimlessly around; a girl with the same soft salmon hair, a Chinese kid, and a really beyond mucley guy.


	6. Highly Intoxicating

Chapter 5:

Slowly taking in a deep breath, Chelsea walked over to the salmon colored hair girl. _Talk to her like you've known her your whole life. That's the way to do it._

"Um, excuse me?" Chelsea said awkwardly.

"Yeah?" The salmon haired girl spun around on her heals.

"I was wondering where I could fine a guy named 'Elliot'."

The girl's face twisted in disgust. "Elliot? Why him?"

"Um well I uh.."

"Look girl. I'm not really 100% sure where he is, but he's most likely at his girlfriend's house." She while placing her hands on her hips.

"Where's that at?"

"You don't know Julia? Well, she's in the barn house."

"Thanks." Chelsea yelled as she jogged towards the barn house for a second time this week.

Chelsea slowly peeks her head into the house. It's contents looks exactly like what it used to look like before she kicked it down. Slowly entering the threshold, she began to make her way over to the two doors. _No Elliot in the front room. _

Peeking her head inside the doorway on opposite of the counter, a small kitchen sits. Long wooden cabinets, a stove, and refrigerator lay tucked into the wood. Stepping into the room a small table that seats about four rests in the middle. Glancing around Chelsea exits.

Slowly making her way into the other doorway, small living room lays in her path. On the wall right to Chelsea three doors, lay each perfectly separated apart. Though to her left a small creamy yellow couch sits in front of a small brick fireplace. Small photos of livestock hang on the walls; there are also few dried flowers hang from wire too. Opposite of Chelsea a long bay window, looks out at a pasture the long grass is slightly wet with dew from the morning; also another door sits next to the window.

Glancing down the row of doors, Chelsea shrugs and opens the first one. The room is a warm blue; a twin bed sits in the left corner of the room. A tiny window sits next to the bed along with a nightstand. A small burrow lies across from that.

Closing that door, Chelsea walks down to the next one. Opening the door, a flash of pink hits her square in the face. Stubbing backwards, Chelsea shacks her head and processed again. Peaking her head in the room was set up like the last only the color is pink.

Clicking the door closed, she goes to the last one on that wall. Opening it, Chelsea squints as her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. The walls aren't painted thought they are rather the only things that isn't. Everything in the room is black; the small desk next to the door, the bed, the shades, the burrow, and even the wood flooring. Stepping in a little more, Chelsea takes a better look at the bed.

Jumping back, the large lump that was hidden under the sheets moves. Tip toeing over to the pillow a flash of silver hair blinds Chelsea for just a moment. "Cowboy?" Whispering, Chelsea hears him groan. Immediately sprinting out of the room, she runs out of the barn house.

Gasping for breath, she glances around at her surroundings. She was standing in the center of the West side of town. Flinching, she slowly began to straighten herself out and walk towards the salmon colored hair girl from before. Tapping her on the shoulder, the girl once again spun around on her heel; her face was plastered in disgust.

"Yeah?"

"Um, I was wondering where I could find Elliot. He wasn't at the barn house."

"Well, he's most likely at home."

"Home?"

"Yeah. You know… Taro's house. The one with the shipping shit all around it." Slowly looking over the girl's shoulder, Chelsea spots a small house with crates and boxes scattered everywhere.

"Thanks again."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Chelsea slowly walks behind the girl and over to the small shack with the boxes.

Knocking on the door, a small woman with the same pink salmon hair came to the door. She was a few inches shorter than Chelsea though she looked to be about 72, though she seems to be that age because she slums over.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm looking for a person named Elliot. Would he perhaps be here?"

The woman slowly opened the door wider and entered into the house. Chelsea slowly followed in and glanced around the room. The house was split into two rooms, the kitchen/dinning room/ living room/ front hall and the other the bedroom. Along the backside of the wall facing Chelsea a pot of boiling water lifted the smell of warm spaghetti.

Slapping her hands over her stomach before it could growl, Chelsea idled near the doorway. The old woman bowed and went into the bedroom. She came out seconds later and returned to the pot on the stove. Suddenly Elliot came busting into the room and grabbed on to Chelsea's shoulders.

"Are you the ship girl?" He was breathing rather heavily and his face was bright red.

"Um… I think so…" Chelsea said as she slowly backed up against the door.

"Were you on the ship that was caught at sea one month ago?"

"A month?"

"We found you in the water a two days ago. Are you the girl from the ship?"

"Yes, I believe so. Are you Elliot from the radio?"

"YES! Would you like to be our island farmer?"

"I guess so…" _It can't be much work right? I really only have to clean up the yard and grow a few crops._

His eyes widening, Elliot shook Chelsea then began to jump up and down yelling for joy. Chelsea staying stiff in his arms carefully looked over his shoulders to see the girl from the barn house tightening her ponytail and smiling at Elliot.

"So this is the farmer you were talkin' about Elliot." A hundred year old man slowly hobbled over to Chelsea who now sits at the dinning room table. She slowly rubs her knuckles as the old man walks around her in a circle. "Yes, I believe she will do."

"Great! You hear that Julia! Looks like we got our selves a farmer!" The blond girl slowly walked over to the side of Elliot and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Yes this is indeed a very good prospect." The sexpot said.

"Well then little missy, we need to get you some farmin' clothes. Felicia go get Natalie." The old geezer huffed.

"Yes father." The old woman slowly left the house, minutes later she came back in with the other salmon colored hair girl from before.

"So _this_ is the new farmer. Well Elliot I never knew you had any other eyes other than Julia." She said smirking.

"Oh shut up Natalie. Chelsea here will help our island prosper once again."

"Natalie dear?" The old woman began to speak up.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any extra clothes we could give Chelsea here. She lost all of her luggage in the storm. Just until we can find her some new ones."

"No, I can't spare any!"

"Um excuse me. But I have some extra clothes that I don't need. If that's alright with Chelsea?" Julia said piping in.

"Ye-" Chelsea tried to fit in.

"Very fine! Very fine! Natalie go with Julia and Chelsea and help with the clothes, us men will wait here." The old man wheezed.

Slowly all the women left the shack and preceded to go back over to the barn house.

"So this is Chelsea! Nice to meet you I'm Mirabelle and this is Vaughn." Chelsea stood in the front part of the barn house staring the cowboy square in the eyes. A plump woman who resembles an older Julia stands next to him smiling to warmly. _This woman reminds me too much of the fakeness that Mia and Recha showed me. Better to stay away then to pry. _

"Nice to meet you I'm Ch-"

"Yeah yeah we know your name already. Lets get this over with so I can go listen my soap opera." Natalie said as she pushed her way through Vaughn and into the back room. Julia slowly followed along with Mirabelle and Felicia. Chelsea just watched them all file into the back room and go into the second doorway. Glancing up at Vaughn, he was staring at her._ Wow. Is he staring at me? I think so. What the fuck? Who the shit would do that? Freak. No I take that back, Hot freak. _

"So your name is Vaughn…." Chelsea said as she slowly lingered towards the door.

"Yeah." A soft blush began to tickle his cheeks as he pulled his cowboy hat down over his face and stared at the floor. Instantly with a start, he took two huge steps towards Chelsea and caught her arm before she enters the back room. "Hey wait! Take off your shoes!"

Looking down at her feet then up at Vaughn, Chelsea smiled and opened the second door. " Sorry buddy! No shoes remember!" Lifting up her foot to Vaughn's face, she wiggled her toes then went into the highly intoxicating pink room.

**hey everyone! The story is really progressing right? What do you think about how Chelsea can never finish her sentence or about how she keep refusing food... interesting right? See you soon!**


	7. New Treasures

Chapter 6:

"Come on out Chelsea! Let us see!" Vaughn stands on the sidewall in the kitchen and slowly turns his gaze from the floor to Chelsea as she slowly enters the living room.

She's dressed in tight jean booty shorts, red rain boots, and a loose t-shirt. Blushing, she clutches the hem of her shirt and stares at the ground while everyone watches her. Nudging the tips of her boots together she says "Is it ok?"

Julia claps her hands together and skipped over to Chelsea's side. Clasping her hands in her own, Julia smiled and brought her lips to Chelsea's ear.

"Did the bra fit?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Ah… nothing. I just thought it would be a little big." Giggling Julia smiled at Chelsea; she (Chelsea) kept her comments to herself. Elliot slowly walked over to join the group and talk to Julia and Chelsea. Nodding and smiling at their comments, Chelsea's eyes slowly averted the lone wolf standing in the corner watching them. Gazing into his eyes, the noticeable purple sucked her in, causing her to blush and avert her eyes the floor again.

Just as she looked to the floor for an answer Mirabelle came walking into the room carrying a pile of fluffy contents. Julia spun around to face her mother, as did everyone else.

Dropping the contents on the floor, a pillow, mop, scrub brush, blanket, and a folded piece of paper. Slowly approaching the pile, Chelsea bent down on her knee to stare at the items.

Gesturing like a TV show hostess Mirabelle carefully lift each item while explaining it. "I thought that when you move into your house you might need a pillow since I know from record that the house definitely doesn't have one." Lifting up the pillow, she handed it to Chelsea.

Squishing it against her chest, Chelsea took a deep breath breathing in the scents of the pillow. Warm hay, fresh pine, and soap. Placing it next to her, Mirabelle handed her the next item; a mop.

"I thought to clean the floors and sure. You know in the future."

Placing the mop on the pillow, Chelsea looked up at Mirabelle as she held the next product; a scrub brush.

"To help you clean the floors and other stuff. Not for animals may I add." Placing next to the mop, Mirabelle handed another item to Chelsea.

"To go with the pillow. It may be itchy but it's warm. Fine wool may I add." Placing the blanket next to the pillow, Mirabelle began to lift up the paper. "And finally I thought to keep track of time, a calendar. It's good for –I don't know- things? When this year runs out Chen can sell you a new one."

"Thanks. Really." Gathering up her items, Chelsea stands and slowly heads for the door.

Julia stops her before she can exit. "Chelsea about your clothes…"

"Oh! Well, I can take them now."

"I'll drop them off later. Since you'll be busy my mom and I can wash them."

"You don't have to."

"Really we insist. Having a farmer finally on the island will help boost the population."

"Oh…Ok." Leaving the shop, Chelsea slowly walks down the crumbling cobble stone walk. Bouncing the pillow on her knee, she readjusts the package in her hands, when suddenly she is tapped on the shoulder. Spinning around on her heel, she raises a leg hitting a hard object.

Staring down at the dirty brown cowboy boots, Chelsea slowly follows then up to the owner's face. Lowering her leg, she stared at him, not surprise just expecting something.

Coughing Vaughn breaks the silence. "So, my aunt wants me to um well help you with the clean up since your just stating out and well, you know you saw the farm."

"Oh, ok." Turning back around, Chelsea began to walk towards the farm. Stopping short, she turns back around to see Vaughn still standing where he was. "What's the hold up?" She says jogging back over towards him.

"Well, don't you want to, I don't know, get a lawn mower?"

"I guess but shouldn't we inspect the damage first?"

"Yeah I guess." Smiling slightly, Chelsea balances the load onto one hand and holds out the other to Vaughn. "Come on."

Blushing, he pulls down his hand and begins to walk towards the farm empty handed.

* * *

"So should we start with the house or…" Vaughn now stand at the top of the entrance of the farm, the grass a little longer now. To the left a rotted stable barely stands next to the barely visible path. Next to that a tiny hut sits with not much damage. The field lies a head with about a half of it covered in sweet rich grass; a falling apart wooden fence encloses the grasses. In front of the grass sits a fairly new barn and a small coop with a tiny fence around that. Pine trees hug the right edge of the farm with, near to the barn, a raspberry or some type of berry patch. Hugging the left edge of the farm a fairly fast river divides the island in half.

Sighing, Chelsea slowly wads through the grass over to her 'new' house. Following closely behind, Vaughn catches up to Chelsea as she stops at the front door. Sideways again, Vaughn rips off the remaining rusted hinge and props the door on to the side of the house.

Stepping inside first Chelsea soaks in the unfamiliar surroundings. A beaten down book cabinet sits next to the door with two rotting books thrown aimlessly on it. In the corner behind the cabinet, an iron bed sits barely holding together with some peeling duck tape attacked to the headboard and a straw mattress lays lumpy and holy on top of the iron. A few feet over a crack window moves slightly with the morning breeze. A little further over, up against the wall, a fairly new Chester drawer sits. To the right a tiny set of about three cabinets lay on the right wall. With two doors missing a small leaky faucet and a broken spice rack hang over the sink. Stepping through the room, a small-enclosed space sits with a working door.

Opening the door, a foul smell blows over Chelsea's head as she dives into what seems like a bathroom covered in mold. In front of her a toilet with a broken seat lays next to a bathtub. Over further porcelain sink with a dotted mirror lay on the wall. Turning back around, Chelsea closes the bathroom door.

Shrugging, she walks back over to Vaughn. "So what'd ya think?" He says.

"Ok. I guess. Could be better."

"Ha yeah. Well you get what you get Shorty." Sighing, Chelsea glances up at a small kerosene light next to the door on the right, then over to the large bay window showering light in the middle of the room.

Pushing past Vaughn again, Chelsea tips her head to the side then plops the load in her hands on the grass in front of the door. Resting her hands on her hips, she looks up at him.

"How about you go ask Chen, or who ever Mirabelle was talking about. Tell him or she to put it on my credit. I'll pay when I actually get money in my pocket."

"Fine. You do the house, I do the yard."

"Yeah. Your stronger and manual labor does have the word man in it right?"

Smirking up at him, he chuckles a low sound and slowly stalks out of the farm again.

* * *

Wading through the grass over to the tool shed, Chelsea finally got there. Yanking open the double doors, Chelsea strains her eyes to see into the dark and damp room. Slowly adjusting to the little light. Looking around she pulls out the items left in the shed; and old bucket, wide low bucket, ladder, and a rug beater. Shrugging, she slowly drags back each new treasure and prop them against the house.

Walking inside again, Chelsea huffs. "Looks like if I want to clean this shit I need to do the floor first." Turning to the book cabinet, she steps on her tiptoes and grabs the first book. Blowing off the dust on the cover, the title reads _A Beginner's Guide to farming. Looks like I could use this. _Chucking the book out the door, Chelsea pulls the book lower to it off. _A Gourmet's Secret Recipe Book and other recipes._ Laughing to herself, Chelsea chucked that book outside.

Bending down, she pulled the final book off the shelf and stared at the title; _Assets for Farmers_. Blinking, she reread title again and chucked it outside along with the others. Walking over to the bed, she slowly dragged it across the room and out the door.

Dragging it on to the grass, She glances over at the left side of her farm. Vaughn back with the push mower has cut down barely anything noticeable. Smirking, Chelsea drags the bed next to the ladder.

Moving over to the Chester drawers, she pulled out each drawer and found nothing but old dead moths. Shoving each one back into their holder, she dragged across the floor the burrow. Placing next to the bed, Chelsea then headed over to the kitchen cabinets.

Sticking her head into the holes, nothing except dust and dead bugs cover the first two. Though in the last one nearest to the bathroom, some special surprises wait in it.

The first treasure was a creamy white wool sweater. Lifting it up, the size was just a tad to big but Chelsea could wear it with a shirt underneath it. Folding it back up, she placed it next to her and crawled deeper into the cabinet.

Retrieving a washboard, the wooden side of the object was nearly falling off; only one nail held the edge on. Placing that with the sweater, she pulled out another treasure. Tied to a rope, a rust pair of scissors seemed salvageable. Laying the rope and scissors on the washboard, Chelsea dove deeper.

The final item was an old record player. A small smile flashed across Chelsea's face as she pulled it out of the cabinet. It was the Fisher Price model from the 1960's. Her father used to have this, they only had two records, and she used to listen to them for hours on end.

Closing the door, she lifted up the items and walked across the empty house. Placing them on her bed, she lifted up the bucket and began to head for the stream near the west side of her farm.

Glancing down at the grass below her feet, the once long blades that tickled her calves were severed to barely touching her ankles. Looking up at her upper fields, near the coop, a distant figure pushes a small push mower. Smiling, she swung the empty bucket and skipped the rest of the way to the river.

* * *

Grabbing the mop, Chelsea dunked the long pole into the cool clear liquid. Pulling it out of the water, she slapped it on to the floor. Pushing the wet dust around, Chelsea huffed and spun around and chucked the mop out the door. Stepping outside, she snatched up the scrub brush and dropped the brush into the bucket and watched a little splash surface. Bending down, Chelsea retrieved the brush and began to wash the floor on her hands and feet.

* * *

Sighing in defeat, Chelsea dropped the scrub brush into the bucket. Watching it make a tiny splash in the now filthy water, she walked over to the book cabinet and began to pull it away from the wall. Creating a tiny gap in the back in between the wall and cabinet a thud from behind the book cabinet startled Chelsea. Stepping around the cabinet, she reached her arm into the small crevice and pulled out five records. Sliding her back against the wall, she flipped through her selection.

Two of the records are of some orchestra, another of Christmas carols, and the last two are of smooth jazz. Sentimental eyes cast over Chelsea as she gazes over the new found treasures. Much more valuable than any other find this day.

**hey everyone! So... what did you guys think of the chapter? Cool huh? I know. I know awesome right. Really, but tell me what you think and why does chelsea treasure records so much...Hint: has to do with ... orphanage. Review! See you next chapter!**


	8. Creamy White

Chapter 7:

The hot summer sun poured through the bay window, dashing Chelsea in the warm summer rays she was passed out listening to an opera record. With her head tipped back against the wall of the house, her mouth was slightly opened and a small hum of her sleep rung through the empty house.

Vaughn slowly entered the house sweating, whipping his brow with his backhand he glanced around the room. The floor shown with a sparkle it was clean, the bookcase was whipped down and the three books were placed back on the middle shelf. The small iron bed lay in the corner with the pillow and blanket tucked under the straw mattress. The calendar Mirabelle had given Chelsea hung next to the bed with small red symbols scatting the days. The window next to the bed was slightly open and shown with cleanliness. Over on the wall the Chester drawer was placed perfectly in the center of the wall, the brass hinges shined from the light. Over by the kitchen the cabinets that once hung loose were screwed back on to their hinge with the sink shiny clean. Along with the spice rack, the small wooden shelf was secured onto the wall properly.

His gaze meeting the sleeping Chelsea, he walked over to the playing record player and lifted up the dial. Unplugging the device, Vaughn lifted up the toy and brought it over to the Chester drawer over near the bed. Crossing back over to Chelsea he shook her shoulder just a little. Watching her eyes twitch, he shook her once more and her eyes opened with lightening speed. She instantly bolted up right at attention and raised her hand to her forehead like a solider standing at attention.

Slowly she lowered her hand from her head and turned her head to look down at Vaughn who was staring up at her wide-eyed. Blushing she raised her shoulders up a little and began to scratch her chin.

"Sorry. An old habit of mine. Haha…"

Vaughn slowly stood up and stared at her hard eyed.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Stepping around her he left the house. Spinning around, Chelsea watched him walk into the yard in front of the house.

Gazing out at the town below the wind slowly brushed against Chelsea's thigh's causing her to shiver. Watching him, she slowly walked up next to him.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

Silence fills the air as they gaze past the town and out at the shimmering sea. The waves lick the beach below and carefully pull a brown haired fisherman's boat into the water. Sending the man and the boat out to sea, the man pulls out tiny paddles and rows further out and drops a small anchor into the splashy ocean. Lifting up a fishing line, he throws it into the water and sits back.

Vaughn slowly turns to face Chelsea. "Could you be? No." Shacking his head in his hands, Chelsea looks up at him.

"Could I be what?"

"Nothing. But I have a surprise for you. I found it when I mowing." Grabbing her hand, he began to pull her towards the barn.

Jumping over weeds, rocks, branches, and stumps the two finally came to the destination.

A hidden patch of berries basks in the shade. Their warm reds and blues splash against the bright green leaves. Slowly the two walk up to the patch, Vaughn looks down at Chelsea as she stares in aw.

"W-When did you find this?"

"Around an hour or so ago. I was mowing the lawn and just came around it. Its looks wild so they will probably come back every year."

"I see." Turning around Chelsea turns back around and begins to run back to the house on the other end of the farm.

Staring back at her, Vaughn watches her as she comes back with a small tin pale. Breathing heavily, she bends forward and smiles up at him.

Taking the bucket from Chelsea, Vaughn wades through the brush and begins to gather the berries. Doing the same, Chelsea slowly grabs handfuls of raspberries, blueberries, and black berries.

…

"Here let me." Vaughn says as he walks with Chelsea to the house. They both have just finished picking most of the berries and are walking back to Chelsea's home. The hot afternoon sun beats down on their backs as they step through Chelsea's monstrous field.

Chelsea shook her head and began to skip ahead of Vaughn towards her house. Swinging the bucket and laughing she twirled around and danced around the field like music began to play. Slowly she began to hum, then sing.

(It's time, by Imagine Dragons)

**So this is what you meant**

**When you said that you were spent**

**And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit **

**Right to the top**

**Don't hold back**

**Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check**

**I don't ever want to let you down **

**I don't ever want to leave this town**

'**Cause after all**

**This city sleeps at night**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?**

**I get a little bigger, but then I'll admit**

**I'm just the same as I was**

**Now don't you understand**

**That I'm never changing who I am**

**So this is where you fell**

**And I am left to sell**

**The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell**

**Right to the top**

**Don't hold back**

**Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check**

**I don't ever want to let you down  
I don't ever want to let you down**

'**Cause after all**

**This city never sleeps at night**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?**

**I get a little bigger, but then I'll admit**

**I'm just the same as I was**

**Now don't you understand**

**That I'm never changing who I am**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?**

**I get a little bigger, but then I'll admit**

**I'm just the same as I was**

**Now don't you understand**

**That I'm never changing who I am**

**This road never looked so lonely**

**This house doesn't burn down slowly**

**To ashes, to ashes**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?**

**I get a little bigger, but then I'll admit**

**I'm just the same as I was**

**Now don't you understand**

**That I'm never changing who I am**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?**

**I get a little bigger, but then I'll admit**

**I'm just the same as I was**

**Now don't you understand**

**That I'm never changing who I am**

Chelsea's voice rung clear through the farm, like a soft spring breeze. It was soft yet clear, loud yet kind, it was the perfect kind of sound; like a bird's voice.

By the time she finished , she placed the bucket of berries next to the door and skipped over towards the stable. Vaughn slowly made his way, confused, over to the barn. Being met by a square table Chelsea's little head pocked out from on top of it.

Giggling, she gestured to behind her; smirking Vaughn lifted the table from her grasp easily and carried it to house. Stunned, Chelsea shook her head then ran back inside the stable and returned with two small chairs and a chess set. Laughing she ran over to her clean house.

…

Placing the table in the center of the bay window, Chelsea slide one chair into the side of the table and one under Vaughn. Slapping the chess set on the table, she ran back outside then returned with the bucket full of berries.

Dumping the berries in the sink, Chelsea twisted the knob of the faucet and let the cool water splash over the berries. Lifting up a hand full of the berries she rubbed them between her hands gently , then placed them back into the bucket.

Humming to herself, she finished off the berries. Drying her hands on her very _very_ small shorts, she lifted the bucket back up and walked back over to the table. Placing it on the warm oak, she smiled and sat down across from Vaughn.

"I found these awhile back and thought that I could use these in here. I just didn't get the time to bring them in the house. The chess set was also on top of the table in the stable, I can't really say why but I thought maybe we could play."

"Sounds fine to me." Lifting up the deep brown wooden box, Vaughn unhooked the hook of the clip. Staring into the secret internal space, he began to pull pieces from the space. Placing them on the table, the black queen began to roll off the table. Reaching out to grab it, Vaughn caught Chelsea's small hand and let the piece fall to the floor.

Staring down their hands, then back up at Vaughn's eyes Chelsea blushes and pulls away quickly. Bending down, Chelsea picks the piece up off the floor. Placing it back on to the table, she glances up at Vaughn. His cheeks a bright red as she mumbles something.

"What?" Chelsea says curiously.

"Your…ugh.."

"What?"

"ugh…"

"What? Really.." Shacking her head in shame (playfully) "You can't even speak up like a man."

"Yes I can!" Standing up with a start, Vaughn towers down over Chelsea. "Your ass shows when you bend down! Are you even wearing underwear?"

A deep red blush runs across Chelsea's face as she folds into herself. "No. Julia is washing mine, along with my bra. They're to dirty to wear any time soon."

"Oh.. Sorry. I-I"

"It's cool." Chuckling Chelsea gazes up at Vaughn as he slowly sits back down. "You want to start?"

"Black or white?"

"White. But really it's creamy milk."

"Whatever Creamy milk. Your still on."

"Buddy, when I'm done with you you'll be wishing your still outside cutting that grass."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Grabbing a handful of berries Chelsea stuffs the lot into her mouth and moves her pawn two spaces forward.

…

"Really Vaughn I can't thank you enough." Chelsea stands at her front door looking at Vaughn. He stands outside in the cool summer evening watching Chelsea in the flickering kerosene lamps.

"Don't worry about it. You know where I am when you need me." Slowly he began to turn around. Walking down to the town a sudden tug at his sleeve stopped him from proceeding. Looking down at the figure that holds him in place, Chelsea shyly looks up at him.

"You can have the rest of the berries. You found them originally." Holding up the bucket of half eaten berries to Vaughn he blushes and slightly pulls down his hat.

"Thanks Chelsea." Walking out of the farm a small cry from behind him rings in his ears like a sweet melody.

"Don't forget to return the bucket!" Raising his hand into the air, Vaughn does one swift wave and disappears into the darkness.

**hey everyone! Merry Holidays! What do you think about Chelsea and Vaughn cute huh? See you next chapter!**


	9. New Toys

Chapter 8:

The warm morning sun began to shine brightly through the windows. Chelsea sat up straight in her bed breathing in deep through breaths. Cold sweat slowly trickled down her face and a small shiver whispered through her body. She didn't know why, but she was for some reason very frightened.

_All I can recollect is that I was dreaming, the ocean was involved, and so was Daddy. But why would that scare me so horridly? It's not like I saw him die. He was out at sea, how could I witness that? Oh Daddy, what should I do? _

With that moment a hard knock crashed upon her wooden door. Slipping out of her bed, she yelled 'coming' and slipped out of her pjs and into the cloths Julia lent her.

Running over to the door, Chelsea pulled open the door revealing a very huge muscular man. He smiled at her and she nodded in response.

"Hey Gannon. How can I help you this morning?" It had been exactly one week since Chelsea had come on to the island and she had met most of the people. Most of them.

"Well, I thought since there's going to be storm tomorrow you might want to fix some of those holes in your roof before it all comes crashing down on you.

"So I brought over 10 boxes of nails, a hammer, 10 boxes roof tiles, and about 10 boxes of wooden sidings. If you run out can sell you some more at a small price." He said all this while motioning with his large had over to the huge pile next to him.

"Wow! Thanks Gannon! This will really help!"

"No prob. See you later Chelsea." He nodded his head then slowly walked out of her farm.

Taking a step forward, Chelsea looked down at the towering pile of materials that some weird carpenter had just given her. Turning back around, she shut the door and walked over to her tiny kitchenette.

…

After washing her morning dishes, Chelsea headed to start her day on the farm. Lifting up her watering can next to her door, she stepped out into the warm morning sun. Closing her door, she jogged over to the stream near her field and filled her watering can for the morning.

…

Whipping the sweat off her forehead, Chelsea rested the watering can down on the ground and looked out over her field. She had cleared off a good portion of the field and rid most of it of the stumps and rocks for the hammer and axe Gannon had given to her earlier in the week. She had six small portions of the field being used by her newly planted corn and tomato seeds.

Sighing, she slowly heads back over to her house. Swinging her watering can she opens the door and throws the green object into the building. Closing the door, she begins to whistle and walk towards the supplies shed. Opening the doors to the small run down building, Chelsea stepped in.

The roof in the middle of the roof was caved in and fell to the floor below. The light blue tiles had broken into small pieces and scattered all over the room. Glancing around a long ladder lay long ways lying on the floor.

Stepping over to it, Chelsea lifted up the ladder and slowly dragged it out on to the lawn. Walking over to the middle of it, she picked it up and began to walk towards the house.

Propping it against the roof, she adjusted it and walked over to the large pile by her door. Lifting up the hammer, box of nails, and box of roof tiles, she headed over to the ladder and climbed.

Placing the packages on the steadiest part of her roof, she climbed on also.

Pieces of tiles lay stray all over the place, sighing again Chelsea went to work.

First she used the back of her hammer and pulled off the rooting or fallen off shingles and threw them to the floor below. Next she nailed on the new tiles, that took surprising longer than she thought it would.

"Finally done." Chelsea said with a huff. The roof was completely striped and all new tiles had been applied to it. Lifting up her hammer and the four boxes nails and tiles she slowly began to climb down the ladder.

Though just half way down a loud call startled her and Chelsea fell to the soft grass below.

The sky was a beautiful shimmery blue color that just seemed to take her cares away. Though suddenly pink and dirty blonde hair fell into her eyes as she stared up at the two girls she called friends.

Julia stretched out her hand to Chelsea. Taking it, Chelsea stood up and stared at the two of them.

"What's up guys?"

"Well, we wanted o know if you would go surfing with us tomorrow?" Natalie said to Chelsea. The girl with the smallest fuse on the island; that was Nat.

"Surfing? Didn't Taro say there was going to be a typhoon tomorrow?" Chelsea said as she tucked a fallen hair behind her ear.

"That's when we can surf. No one would know. We have a special spot on the west side of the island through a secret path in the forest." Nat said while scoffing.

"Is it really as safe you say?"

"Come on Chels. Even I have done it. Me! Julia Westfield! The most cautious girl on this island! It's totally safe." Julia commented.

"Fine. Let me go get some more nails so I can finish my house. That'll probably take care of all the work I have to do tomorrow. Alright?"

"Yes!" They both said giddily and skipped off out of Chelsea's farm with linked arms and wide grins on their faces.

Chelsea watched them leave her farm. Shaking her head, she walked over to the pile next to her door and picked up two more boxes of nails and tow box of shingles.

* * *

The rain pelted against Chelsea's windows. The fresh rainwater streamed down the glass and down her freshly replaced shingles and roof tiles.

Chelsea sat at her small kitchen table sipping a cup of warm coffee. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and there was a small bag on the table. Her gaze was soft and none blinking, she was in deep thought. So deep she didn't hear her two friends dash into her house.

Julia was carrying two bags and Nat was holding one bag herself. Nat slowly walked over to her friend and shook her shoulder.

"Hey Chels. You ready?"

"Hmm? Oh! Hey guys! Yeah. You want a cup before we leave?"

"Naw we had breakfast earlier. At least I did. Jules?"

"Yeah Ma gave me some before I left too."

"Ok then." Chelsea got up out of the chair and placed her cup into the small sink. Turning around Julia was holding out one of the bags that she had carried in earlier. It was red bag with deep brown trim. "What's this?"

"For you. Ma said it would be easier to carry shit around. Plus it's waterproof. There's a bathing suit, towel, and a rain coat."

"Julia tell the truth." Nat said as she shifted her bag onto her back.

"_Fine Nat._ I got it free with a shirt I bought when I went to the mainland one time. And it really doesn't go with any of my clothes. So… Here!" Julia said while shoving the bag into Chelsea's hands.

"Oh! Well now I don't feel bad. Thanks guys!" Taking the raincoat out of the bag it was a bright red color. As Chelsea slipped it over her shoulders she looked just like little red ridding hood.

* * *

The rain was going sideways. Chelsea, Julia, and Natalie slipped through the streets of the east side of town. Crossing over to the bridge leading to the forest, they took a hard right that led them into the depths of the jungle.

The rain didn't really get to them, though the sound of it still rung in their ears as it penetrated the roof above them. Chelsea glanced at their sides as they swiftly moved through the forest; she could almost see those yellow eyes staring back at her as she glanced to either side.

By the time the group got to the private beach the tide was high and the waves were enormous. The beach was a small sand bar with about ten feet of sand then dense _dense_ jungle. One the left side of the beach there was a large patch of surfaced rocks that were quite jagged at the edges. Though on the opposite side a tiny lean-to had three surfboards. One bright orange, light green, and the last baby blue with bright yellow and red flowers on it.

The three girls jogged over to the lean-to and set their bags down. They all slipped off their own raincoats and began to strip their clothes off too. Julia had on a baby blue bikini with a flowy mini skirt as a small cover up. Natalie wore a light green one piece with mahogany trims. Chelsea pulled out a bright orange bikini and stepped behind the orange surfboard. She stepped back out dressed in the bikini that had ties on the neck, back and her two hips.

Chelsea lifted up the bright orange surf board and walked over to Nat and Julia who were already back out into the rain holding their two surf boards.

"So… What now?" Chelsea said as she stood next to Julia holding the middle of her board in her left arm.

"WE surf!" They both screamed into the waves.

Chelsea turned to face them and grinned. "CARGE!"

They ran. Slamming the surfboards down on to the unstable waves, the three girls pushed themselves forward into the monster waves.

They waited. Till Nat had spotted the perfect wave off the left side of the beach. They paddled parallel to each other; Julia was the first to ride the wave, then Nat, lastly Chelsea.

She was unsteady; for this was still her first time doing this. Though she managed to ride the wave just far enough to match Nat and Julia's example. Then it broke. She was engulfed in water, waves crashed over her head causing her to flip around. The board caught loose and rammed into her abdomen, air bubbles escaped her lungs and water filled its place. As water filled her lungs, Chelsea was thrown against the rocks again and again and again. Over and over and over.

Nat and Julia had just gotten out of the water, when they both realized that Chelsea wasn't behind them. Julia planted her board into the hard sand under the lean-to and ran over to the edge of the ocean and screamed out Chelsea's name.

"CHELSEA! CHELSEA! ANSWER ME! CHELS! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Nat came running over after also placing her board under the lean-to and grabbed hold of Julia's shoulders.

"She's not in the surrounding forest! Did she reply from the sea?"

"No! Where could she be?" The wind picked up. Loud screams echoed all around the two girls on the beach. It was Chelsea's voice.

"We need help! Julia do you know someone who can keep a secret better than me?"

"Vaughn! He doesn't talk to anyone so he has no one to tell them too!"

"Get him! He's strong right?" Julia stared back at Nat then sprinted off into the jungle. Leaving Nat to stare back into the ocean with concern drawn all over her face.

…

Julia burst through the door of Vaughn's room. He was lounging on his bed reading some type of newspaper from the mainland. He glanced up at panting Julia, she was dripping wet and was only wearing a bikini.

"Jules Wha-"

"Don't worry about me. Chelsea-waves-gone."

"You were surfing again weren't you? Jules I told you not to do that!" Dropping the newspaper he was holding, Vaughn crossed the room and picked up his raincoat that was slung over the baseboard of his bed.

Julia bolted out of the room with Vaughn, though he stopped at the door to grab his small throw blanket. Then quickly followed Julia.

…

The chilled ocean water began to swam and turn a luscious rich red color. Chelsea's eyes stared into the twisting and turning ocean water. Everything was quiet and still till she was sudden thrown against the jagged rocks. Pain ran rapid through her back and on the back of her head. Her arms and legs limply flowed with the current.

A small smile slipped across her lips as she was pushed forward, away from the rocks. _Like an octopus. Heh. Yeah. I bet this was how Daddy had gone too. Alone. Unless he had gone down with his buddies and the locket…. The locket. _

A tear slipped out of Chelsea's eye and combined with the salty oceanic water. Tilting her head back she was tumbled so her face was staring blatantly at the rocks that smashed against her face. Pain and warmness flowed through her body as Chelsea made on last life saving push.

She muster what small amount of energy she had left and rebounded herself away from the rocks which proved to be too fatal. The current sent her soaring towards the rocks again then to the sandy ocean floor.

Sand filled her mouth, ears, eyes, and bathing suit. Next pulling her out of the sand, the water brought her to beautiful surface for a split second. To hear the cry of her dear friend Natalie. Then dragging her under again. What tiny bit of air Chelsea absorbed was easily realized back into the ocean and sent her for the rocks again.

…

"Nat! He's Here!" Julia came running over to her friend with her older cousin on her heels. His silver hair was messed up and moved with the roaring wind. He wore nothing more than an old pair of deep forest green and black flannel pajama bottoms with a black windbreaker. Julia was carrying an itchy wool weaved black blanket.

"Great! Vaughn can you promise to keep this a secret?"

"WHAT! THAT'S ALL YOU GIRLS CARE ABOUT? What if she's already dead? We could be accused of murder! Then what!"

"We won't be. I saw her head pop up for just a second then be pulled back under. Over by the rocks." Nat said with force in her voice.

Vaughn gave her a hard cold stare, then nodded. Stripping off his pants and breaker. He wore a plain white t-shirt and black boxer-briefs. Running a hand through his hair, he jumped and sprinted into the ocean. About waist high, he dove into the water. The deep dark salty oceanic water.

…

The water seemed to stop. Chelsea was hugging the rock.

The water had thrown her against the rocks so many times she had lost count in her head. All she could do was hold on and hope the water would forget about her and move on to the next victim.

Her eyes slowly moved down to her string holding on the right side of her bathing suit. It was slightly becoming undone. Even after all the toss and turns, the strings had held on. Moving her hands over to the string she was flung back, like the water had a string wrapped around her abdomen and pulled it towards itself. Just like a child wanting it's new toy. New toy. _New toy. New toy. new toy. new. toy. new toy. toy new. new toy. New Toy. NEW TOY! _

Chelsea screamed in horror. Large air bubbles escaped from the depths of her lungs into the ocean water. Her head was thrown back and her hands clutched her neck. Gripping and pulling onto the skin that held her organs in, Chelsea was pulled down into the darkness. The darkness that had swallowed her up only one month ago. The darkness that had swallowed up her father so many years ago. The same darkness that was swallowing her up in the same way. Alone. Alone. alone. a. l. o. n. e._ Alone. A. lone. a. LONE. Alone. _ALONE! Another scream ripped through her body. Though no air surfaced this time.

Chelsea hands travel from her neck to her cheeks. She began to pull at the skin under her eyes. She was staring at death. Her father. Half of her chromosomes. He had his arms opened wide with a warm smile that he had always had on his face he would visit her at the orphanage. Wearing his old overalls with that same fishy smell. His balding head and those warm grey eyeballs. Her father. His wonderful way he had always being there.

Suddenly she was like she was five again. Waiting eagerly for him to return and bring her home. Their apartment. Theirs. Only theirs. No one else's. Their own. No Recha. No Mia. No Vinny. No Charlie. No orphans that got adopted before her. Just Daddy and her.

Chelsea opened her arms and walked on the unstable ocean floor. Daddy was saying it was time to go. He was here to get her. For her to go finally meet Mommy. Her other half.

**so... what did you guys think? Hope you like it! You all just got an except of Chelsea's past there! Wow! I know right. Though the question still remains who is Vaughn to Chelsea and now who are Charlie and Vinny? Review!**


	10. Vinny

Chapter 9: Part 2

The water was deep and dark. Vaughn breaststroked through the chilled salt water. His eyes were wide open. He was parallel to the shoreline. Target: Chelsea. Where: East ward, by the rocks.

…

A smile crept upon Chelsea's lips.

…

A black blur were the rocks. Vaughn slammed into them and rebounded off them with full force.

…

Chelsea stared at her father. His fuzzy eyebrows. His five o'clock shadow. His red bandana hanging out of his back pocket. She took a step.

…

He could see a blurred out line of some thing floating in the water. He swam faster towards it.

…

She took another.

…

IT was seaweed. Turning his head right and left a huge wave knocked him backward and pushed him back against the rocks. He flipped and flopped. His arms going limp, he closed his eyes for the impact.

…

She took another. One more.

…

Suddenly the crashed stopped. He was hugging the rocks. Opening his eyes, Vaughn was above the water. Taking three quick breaths, he took one last one and dove back under.

…

Daddy took one towards her. And held out a hand.

…

There was another blur it wasn't seaweed. Vaughn was sure about that. There was orange billowing off of it. He kicked as hard as possible. The current was against him.

…

Chelsea took a step and took Daddy's welcoming hand. _I'm coming Mommy._

…

Chelsea's brown hair was flowing behind her like a goddess. She was standing up straight in the middle of the ocean. Her hand was clasped around something. Like she was holding someone's hand. Vaughn swam faster.

…

"Hi Daddy. I missed you. What took you so long?"

…

Vaughn got to her. She was speaking, though no words came out. There was a soft smile on her face. Her eyes were wide open, but they were distant and the color had changed to a deep grey.

…

"Oh, you know Uncle Joe said that the load could use another few pounds so we stayed out longer than usual."

…

Vaughn could feel the water beginning to swell around Chelsea. If he didn't grab her now she would be dead. Vaughn grabbed her wrist.

…

There was a ripping pain. Chelsea screamed.

…

Chelsea screamed just as Vaughn began to pull her up to the surface. He pulled her closer to him. He clutched her waist and hugged her tightly against his chest ready for the impact of the next wave.

…

Blood poured out of her mouth like a waterfall. Daddy let go. He left her alone. Alone. Alone. alone. alone. lone. A. ALONE. _alone. Alone. ALONE. _ALONE! Chelsea screamed in pain.

…

Chelsea screamed in pain as Vaughn and her were sent into the rocks. The water tumbled them and did it's worst. Vaughn held on to Chelsea.

…

Daddy began to leave Chelsea. His soft outline began to form into a small boy. His hair messy and all over the place. He could be no older than ten.

…

Tears began to pour out of Chelsea's eyes as Vaughn swam with her to the surface of the water.

…

His eyes were the most beautiful purple that ever touched this earth. His hair was the color of a silver lining. His shirt was too big and the sleeves covered his hands. His pants were baggy and covered his feet. He had a black eye.

…

The two of them hit the surface and Vaughn sucked in air. Glancing around a wave collapsed around them, covering and getting caught in Vaughn's windpipe.

…

It was Vinny.

**I know its a little choppy but that's the point. The ****pov is going between Vaughn and Chelsea. Sorry if confusing. Theres going to be more. Review. Just guess who Vinny is. Come on Guess. **


	11. Broken cups

Chapter 10: Part 3

It had felt like months had pasted as Julia and Natalie sat under the lean-to. The rain had slowed slightly after Vaughn had dove into the ocean. Though the waves roared and grew in size to balance out the decrease of the rain. Julia began to whimper and clutched to Chelsea's clothes, that were now coated in a thin layer of sand. Nat had grown impatient and wanted to go after Vaughn after about ten minutes, though Julia had stopped her. Fearing that Nat may disappear into the ocean along with Vaughn and Chelsea.

…

The water was slowly becoming less aggressive as Vaughn swam parallel to the shoreline waiting for an opening to bring Chelsea to safety.

He had two things holding him back from just giving up and letting the ocean swallow him whole; Chelsea and the air that was back into his lungs.

…

Chelsea took a step towards Vinny.

…

They were past the rocks and he could sense the familiar scenery; they were nearing the town. Vaughn didn't know how close they were but they were close.

…

Chelsea was ten years old again. Her bangs hung low in front of her eyes. She had two messy braids and there was a streak off dirt across her left cheek. Her plain dusty rose dress hung on her. She had on rainbow stockings, but they were ripped in the knee. She had on a pair of high top black converse with the laces too short, almost as they were burned off.

Chelsea watched Vinny step towards her.

…

Vaughn ducked under the waves, he was close enough where the current would wash them ashore.

…

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" Vinny took another step towards Chelsea with his arms open wide. His silver hair danced in the light.

…

The water spun Vaughn and Chelsea like they were rolling down hill and were pencils. Vaughn could feel the sand slowly rubbing against his back.

…

"To many years to long. How has your aunt been to you Vinny?" Chelsea hugged Vinny tightly. His warmth filled her body.

…

Vaughn sat at the water's edge hyperventilating. His back against a palm tree. One arm was around Chelsea. He began to stroke her head. Suddenly she hugged him back. A blush smacked him in the face. A tiny smile crept on to his lips, he continued to rub her head.

…

"Fine. Chelsea I need to go. I missed you. Good bye." Vinny began to step back but Chelsea still held on tight.

"No! Don't go! Don't' leave! Daddy left me! Don't leave me too!" Tears streamed down her face. Vinny pushed her away and smiled a sad smile.

…

Tears began to pour out of Chelsea's eyes. Vaughn shifted her, so she was lying on his wet t-shirt. He whipped away the tears.

…

"Chelsea I'm right in front of you. All you have do is open your eyes." Vinny was walking backwards. The room began to turn black.

"No! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Don't go! I love you Vinny! Don't leave me!"

"I love you too Chels." Chelsea was alone again.

…

Vaughn was watching her. Chelsea's eyes slowly began to open. The plain blue color was replaced with a shimmery crystal blue that danced in the dull light. Her mouth parted and she sucked in a long breath of air.

Her eyes darted back and forth then closed again. Her arms slowly began to push her up. Vaughn began to help her, but Chelsea's eyes shot open and glared at him. "Don't touch the merchandise."

Her voice was weak and ruff. Chelsea push herself up against the tree Vaughn was leaning against. Vaughn watched her.

"Look Chelsea, we should get you back to your house to sleep."

Her eyes watched him. She slowly began to get herself up, by using the tree for help. Vaughn got up quickly and hesitated to help her, though when he tried she didn't make any move to resist. So when he went to lift her up and piggyback carry her, all she did was nod in agreement.

…

Chelsea was asleep on Vaughn's back by the time the two got to Natalie and Julia. The two other girls ran over to the beaten up Vaughn and Chelsea and tears poured out of both of their eyes. Vaughn smirked and took Chelsea's clothes.

The group headed back to town. Back to society. Back to safety. Back home.

…

Julia got Vaughn a change of clothes and told him to take care of Chelsea first. The two girls would watch over her tomorrow. Vaughn did as he was told and slowly trudged back to the farmer's home. He lay her down on the straw mattress and draped a blanket over her. He stepped into the bathroom.

….

Chelsea groaned and walked out of the bathroom. Hours had pasted and she was feeling somewhat better. Vaughn was home and it was time for bed. Taro said the typhoon would last two days. Slipping into Julia's oversized pajama shirt, Chelsea slid into her bed and lay awake. The darkness didn't woo her to sleep, nor did it help the typhoon outside her walls pounding against her house.

She had tossed and turned for too long. Chelsea rolled out from under her heater of a bed over to her tiny kitchen. Groping around, she found a packet of matches and stroke one and lit the kerosene lantern next to the kitchen.

Her house was illumined by the newfound light and welcomed it generously. Chelsea filled the kettle full of water and set it on the stove to let it boil. Settling into one of her chairs, there was a sudden knock at her door. _Who the fuck would want to talk to me this late at night? _

Chelsea walked over to the door, and opened it to find a very wet Vaughn.

"What happened?" His voice was loud and pouring with concern.

"Nothing." Chelsea replied.

"Oh." There was a long pause between the two of them.

"You want to come in? I just set the kettle on." Chelsea said gesturing for him to come in.

"Sure." Vaughn stepped into the warm house. He stripped his raincoat and handed it to the waiting Chelsea. She hung it on the bathroom door and walked over to the table and sat across from him. He gazed around the one room house.

"So why _are_ you here?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep and when I saw your light on I… don't know I thought something happened so I ran as fast a possible so… yeah."

"Oh. I couldn't sleep so I gave up and decided to make some chamomile tea."

Another long pause. The kettle broke it with the tiny whistle it created, causing Chelsea to raise and turn off the stove. Lifting up the kettle she pour the boiling water into two small cups. Setting down the kettle she took a glass bottle of something from the spice shelf and placed two small scoops into each cup. Grabbing the sugar she lifted up the sugar and placed it on top of her head. Then lifting up the two cups of fermenting tea, she carried all three items over to the table and placed the both teas in front both chairs and bent over, letting the tea slide off her head and on to the table.

Sitting in her chair, Chelsea pulled the sugar over to her and placed ten small spoon fulls in her cup. Sliding towards Vaughn, she closed her eyes and took the first long drink.

"How can you drink that?"

"Well, I grew up with not much. So whenever we got sugar related items my sweet tooth kicked in. Plus it tastes better this way."

"Where did you grow up?" _Why am I even asking her. It doesn't sound like a good place in the first place. Why am I even prying? _

"An orphanage." Chelsea said as she took another drink of her tea.

"Oh. Same." Vaughn cupped his teacup and stared into the swirling tealeaves.

"Really? Where? I thought you lived with your aunt?"

"Well, when I younger I did live with my mom, but the government said she was an 'unfit' parent and they took me away." _Why the hell am I even telling her this? _"Mirabelle wanted custody, but the government said that she needed to adopt me. I stayed in an orphanage for at least two months then left."

"Oh." Chelsea was quiet and made no move to talk, though Vaughn look extremely uncomfortable.

"What 'bout you?"

"Well, I never met my mom and my dad was a fisherman so he couldn't take care of me properly. He put me into an orphanage and visited me every time he could."

"Huh. Where's your dad now?"

"Dead." She took another sip.

"Oh. Sorry to-"

"Don't be. He died at sea when I was really young. Nothing more nothing less."

"Look Chelsea I didn't mean anything by it. Honestly."

"Could you please leave Vaughn? I'm kind of tired now." Chelsea said with a sigh.

The man obliged and left the house quietly. He softly closed the door. Chelsea walked over to the large window and watched him leave her farm. Stepping over to the table, she lifted up the cups.

She didn't walk over to the sink, rather she threw the cups against the wall and watched them smash to pieces. Vaughn's undrunken tea left a splash against the wood siding.

Chelsea stared at the tea slide down her wall. Suddenly tears began to slide down her cheeks just like the tea. She blew out the overhead light and walked over to her bed.

Chelsea went under the cover and hugged her knees.

"Daddy…Daddy….Daddy…Vinny…Vinny where are you?" She shook and let the tears cover her shirt. It was like she was eleven years old again. Vinny had left just one year again and she had just gotten word from Recha that her father was lost at sea and never to return _ever_ again.

She hadn't slept that night. Vinny used to get into the bed with her and they would hug each other till she fell asleep. But Vinny wasn't there that night and would never be again. Daddy wouldn't be coming that Sunday to pick her up and take her to his run down apartment. There was no mother to console her; Recha could give enough fucks to even say she's sorry. Charlie had died last month; Chelsea was the only one in the room for 10-13 year olds.

Chelsea was shivering with sadness, the bandages that Vaughn had put on her head, arms, and back began to hurt with intensity. She was crying like a child. Wailing, her eyes were like faucets, only the knob was broken.

…

Vaughn stood at the entrance of Chelsea's farm staring at her house. Loud cries came from the tiny shack. _The story, the looks, even the way she acts is all the same. Just like that little girl from the orphanage. But why doesn't she remember me? Don't I have really conspicuities features? I was even bullied for them when I got older, but why hadn't she recognized me? _

_But what bothers me is that her father is dead. When I was there he was still alive. Could her have died within the time I wasn't there. Or what about Charlie? She was that girl's friend even before me._

Vaughn found himself outside Chelsea's front door, than rather the front of her farm. His hand was gripped on the knob and he could feel himself twisting it open.

Pulling away quickly, Vaughn raised his other hand and knocked against the wooden frame. The cries were muffled by the sound of the roaring wind around him. The rain began to pelt harder against his bare skin. Vaughn was only dressed in his other matching pair of flannels and white t-shirt.

…

There was a soft knock against Chelsea's door. Chelsea piped her head out from under the covers and looked at the door. It was pitch black in that corner of the room. The only sound that was holding her back from yelling the stranger to go away was the roaring sound of the wind and rain. Slowly rolling out of her bed, Chelsea felt around on her nightstand for a match.

Sticking one, she lit the candle that lay on the table. Crossing to the door, she pulled it open to reveal a very wet Vaughn. He stared down at her with surprise.

Chelsea didn't make any mover to let him in, though he pushed past her and walked over to the bathroom door and lifted off his raincoat. Slipping it over his shoulders, Vaughn walked back over to the door where Chelsea was still standing staring out at typhoon.

"Sorry. Forgot my coat." Vaughn said as he pasted by Chelsea. She moved her gaze to his eyes, which caused a new wave of tears to flow over the edge.

Chelsea dove into Vaughn's chest. She gripped the back of his coat and cried into his t-shirt. Vaughn slowly turned and closed the door, and brought Chelsea over to her bed. Changing her position, he sat her on his lap and she continued to cry into his chest. Chelsea resembled a small crying child being consoled by her father.

* * *

"Chelsea? You ok now?" Chelsea had calmed down, but was still clinging to Vaughn's shirt. She nodded into his chest. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Chelsea said in a sniffly voice.

"_Chels_."

"Well… it's kindof complicated and you'll think I'm a freak."

"You're telling this to the guy who had silver hair and purple eyes."

"Well.." Chelsea repositioned herself on Vaughn's lap. "In the ocean I thought I had seen my father and he was taking me to my dead mother. Then he disappeared and was going to leave me all alone in this world again. But then my old friend from the orphanage showed up. Vinny; his name was Vinny. And he told me I'm not alone and … that…. he's right in front of me. All I have to do is open my eyes."

They both were quiet for some time and it didn't really affect either one of them. Vaughn was still stroking her hair and Chelsea was still hugging him. _Something feels too familiar. Like I've hugged him before. Not just today, but in the past. Could he be Vinny._

Chelsea looked up at Vaughn's face. He was staring into the darkness of her house, his face was hard and cold. As though he was in deep thought. _The hair. The eyes. Almost same facial features and he also lives with his aunt and younger cousin. Plus he said he stayed at an orphanage for a short time while and…and…_ the soft sound of Vaughn's snores jilted Chelsea out of her deep thought. His head was laid back against the wall. He cradled Chelsea in his arms while she had her arms wrapped around his chest.

Snuggling her head into his chest, Chelsea let sleep dose her.

**hey guys! Sooooooo whadya think? SO... did you catch my drift now with the whole dad-vaughn-chelsea thingy? No? Well deal. Anywho thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed my long chapters and many more to come! REVIEW!**


	12. Chelly

Chapter 11:

Several Days Later…

Chelsea groaned in distress. She straightened out her back and twisted it. Her field was once again littered with weeds, rocks, boulders, and many branches.

"Alrighty, the weeds don't un plant themselves. Un plant. Pfff. I'm such a retard." Chelsea began to hum to herself as she pulled weed after weed and shoved rock and branch into her beach bag.

…

The sun was beginning to get high in the sky when a certain old man came hobbling up the path. His head was covered with an old sun hat. The edges were wide and dipped on the side of his head, there was a faded part on the rim of the circle top that seemed like there was once a ribbon going around the edge. Chelsea breathed a long sigh and stood up to see the old man. She waved at him as he slowly emerged from the rocks.

Chelsea began to tuck away her shinny new axe and hammer when the old man stepped up to her.

"Hey Chelsea. I got that order of clothes and such that you needed a while back."

"Wha? …. Oh! Yeah! Cool thanks Taro."

"Their at my house would you like them now or are you still.."

"No I'm done for today. Lets."

…

The two had slowly walked down to the shipper's house where there was a large crate outside. The wood that held the sides together was slightly opened.

"Did you open it?" Chelsea commented as she slowly inspected the crate. Taro huffed proudly and nodded.

"Well, I'll take it from here." Chelsea said as she slowly moved the crate on to the rollers.

"Wait Chelsea!" Elliot called from the window.

"What?" Her breath was slightly broken, she just began to climb the small hill to reach her farm.

"Your receipt!" Elliot ran up to her holding a tiny slip of paper.

"Thanks Ell… but I didn't order…. Wait!" Chelsea began to fumble around in her pockets for some money. Pulling out some coins she hands them to Elliot.

He slowly took them and slides them one by one into his pocket. He was staring at Chelsea only she wasn't at him. Her eyes were on the rows of bright orange day lilies behind him. They swayed in the breeze and reflected their warm summer orange onto their vibrant lime green leaves.

The hem of Chelsea's shirt slightly lifted in the warm summery breeze, when she looks back at Elliot's face.

"Got to go. Looks of shit to unpack." Turned her back to Elliot, she began to climb the rest of the hill to her farm.

"Wait Chelly!"

Chelsea stopped dead in her tracks. There was a slight wind that uplifted the tips of her hair then settled them back down. She was frozen. "Chelly! Wait for me!"

Chelsea quickly turned around and bent down to the little blond girl's height. "What is it Eliza? Need somethin'?"

"I was wondering what you were doing with that crate. Well Charlie was but I wanted to know is it make up or could it be imported dresses. I always wanted a fancy dress with a pink bow in the back. Daddy said that I can't have it but that doesn't matter. He said that when I turn 15 I could have one. And I only have -7-9-10-11-12-13-14-15- eight more years."

"No dear it's not. But it's actually has some clothes if you want to help me unpack them." Chelsea voice dripped with kindness. It wasn't mean and fake but the kindness was running over her like an ocean.

"Yeah!"

"Here get on my back I'll give you a piggyback ride. K?"

"Yeah!" Eliza jumped onto Chelsea's back as Chelsea began to push the crate again.

…

"Thanks for your help Eliza!" Chelsea said waving from her front door. It was sunset and the sky was colored with pinks, oranges, blues, and yellows. Eliza's little blond head bounced up and down as she skipped down Chelsea's path to the town and back to her house.

Chelsea turned around and looked at the mess she and Eliza had just created. Taro had given her the honeymoon special. She got…

1 pair of moccasins (light brown with fringe)

3 yellow elbow length shirts

1 orange work shirt

1 red bandana

3 knee length jeans

7 bras and underwear

4 pairs of cotton socks

2 pairs of wool socks

2 pairs of jeans

2 pairs of pajamas (one summer set- one long winter set)

1 knit cap

1 pair of working gloves

1 rucksack

and from Felicia as a gift for being an 'independent woman'

4 balls of yarn(2 cotton –blue and orange- 2 wool – white and black)

2 pairs of knitting needles (1 large-1 small)

1 hairbrush

2 soap bars

1 sea sponge

It was a list and a list indeed. _I can't believe they spent this much money on me. I hope they didn't do this because they actually think I'll save them from ruin. Poor bastards they don't know what their in for._

Chelsea slowly began to pick up her new clothes off the floor and her new home items and put them on her bed. She carefully folded each article of clothing and simply placed them in her draws. She carried one soap and the brush to the bathroom and ripped the sponge in half. Placing one next to the kitchen sink and the other by the shower. Taking the cloth and yarn she carried them over to the book cabinet and shoved them on the lower shelf.

Slowly trudging over to her bed and fell on top fast asleep within minutes.

…

It looked like night out, but it was really three AM. Chelsea slowly crawled/walked over to her shed and grabbed her materials.

She opened the doors and grabbed as many shingles and siding as possible also nails. Her hammer was already nestled at the bottom of her new rucksack as she closed the double doors.

Chelsea trotted across the field and over to the coop. She began to pull out the shingles and stack them next to the coop. Her rickety ladder was already placed next to the building as she grabbed about ten shingles and climbed to the roof. Tiny sprinkled to dew dripped along the remaining shingles causing the roof to be slightly slippery. Watching her step, Chelsea crawled over to a huge hole in the roof and began to patch it.

…

It was mid day and most of the island was up and about. Chelsea stood in front of her fully fixed barn and coop. She gleamed with pride. Her cheeks were beginning to be slightly flushed as she lifted her rucksack off the ground and on to her back. Jogging to the town, it was time for foraging.

What she could find she would keep. Weather it be heart shaped herbs or rocks and twigs. Everything mattered.

It was around four when Chelsea slowly began to head towards the shipper's house to ship the last of her day's work when she caught sight of a certain shadow. Tip toeing over to the darkly dressed man she was a good 15 feet away, when she began to yell native American calls into the air. Chelsea charged forward just as the cowboy turned to see the wild farmer racing towards him. He instantly jumped out of the way revealing the wall to Nick's Dinner.

Unable to stop Chelsea collided with the wall stopping her completely.

She stammered backward holding her nose. "Uggghh. What was that for Dick head?" She hissed at Vaughn.

"Dick head? I was just protecting myself from a rabid Indian!"

"Do I look like I'm rabid? I've never eve gotten rabies." Small droplets of blood began to seep between her fingers as Chelsea stormed off to her farm.

Mumbling to herself, Chelsea threw the herbs towards the shipping bin and continued to walk towards her farm. "What do they care. As long as I work and keep this town on the map they don't give a flying fuck about me. Well…. That little shitbag couldn't careless if I drowned in the ocean or fell off my roof. Why the hell would he care? I might as well. Taro could totally find me a replacement anytime. I even heard that there's a guys staying at the inn who wants to farm. The little prick can have my job if he wants!"

Chelsea was now next to her barn climbing up the ladder grumbling to herself again. She slowly climbed to the top of the roof and crawled to the edge. The summer ocean breeze slipped against her hair lifting it up and off her shoulders.

She sat at the edge of the roof and let her feet dangle on the edge. From her view she could see almost the whole island. The tiny houses dotting the small town, the dock, the little bridges branching off the town. Even her own house seemed small from her view. Her small crops slipped and slide through the wind as the sun baked their leaves.

Chelsea sighed and watched and unwanted visitor jog onto her farm. She watched him run around like a lost puppy till he must have spotted her on her barn roof. He jogged over and stared up at her. But in seconds he was gone.

"Chels are you ok?"

His voice couldn't have been inches away. Chelsea whipped her head around to see Vaughn on the ladder staring up at her.

"Uhh yeah. What's up?"

"Umm. Nothin'. What 'bout you?" He began to slowly climb next to her and stood on the roof tiles she had just finished nailing to the roof just hours before.

"Well that fabulous roof your standing on I just finished fixing."

"Really?" Curiosity rolled over his face as he examined her work. "I really quite good. Almost as good a Gannon."

"Thanks." The silence hung in the air around them as the sunset hung in the sky just barley holding on to the last bits of sun.

The orange was today's color but the sky was beautiful fluorescent color. Chelsea sighed again and began to crawl back over to the ladder. She climbed down first then Vaughn followed suit.

As Chelsea held the ladder she also hung her head. "Look Vaughn I'm… sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you. I was just- I don't know what I'm saying. Just forget it." Chelsea began to stomp away as Vaughn took hold of her wrist.

"Apology accepted."

Her face lit up.

"Really!"

It was like a child's.

"Yeah why not? -he shrugged- How 'bout you give me dinner too?"

"Umm how about no?"

"How 'bout yes. Or I'll rethink that apology."

"Dick." Chelsea said under her breath.

"What was that little missy? I didn't catch that last word."

"I said your' having carrot soup for dinner. Julia said it's your favorite."

"What! That sniveling little bitch." Chelsea laughed at Vaughn's disgusted face. "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

**Sorry it took so long guys. My school has gotten really intense and i was like sick for two weeks straight and didn't really feel like writing. Sorry again and i hope you review!**


	13. The Jungle Blonde

Chapter 12:

Chelsea slipped her orange work shirt over her yellow t-shirt. Taro had said it was going to be chilly now that fall was beginning. Tying her red bandana over her dirty brown hair she knotted it at the back of her head. Walking over to her door, she slipped on her red rain boots and grabbed her rucksack and headed out for the day.

The sun was just beginning to come over the horizon as Chelsea strolled over to her tomatoes and began to pick and water them. She slipped each glowing red orb into her sack before she watered the plant. Moving to her corn she inspected the growing vegetable. And watered each plant letting the water soak into the soil till it could no longer hold any water.

Watering the last crop Chelsea strolled over to her shipping bin and placed her tomatoes in one of the few crates inside the treasure chest. Closing the chest, she headed out of her farm and into the town. She usually ran to her destination but today she slowly strolled taking her time. Picking up the herbs, rocks, and branches on the way.

She circled the town and did a quick run into the jungle and ran to the Animal shop just in time before it closed for the day.

Chelsea burst through the door with exactly two minutes to spare yelling that she wanted to buy a chicken and a cow.

Julia and Mirabelle glanced at each other in shock as Chelsea slowly walked over to the counter and handed them the money.

"One cow and one chicken please."

"Um sure Chelsea. J-Julia could you please show Chelsea the animals." Mirabelle barley got out. Julia slowly nodded staring at Chelsea as both girls left the room.

Julia led Chelsea through the kitchen through a side door that Chelsea didn't notice before. As Julia opened the door a burst of hay flew into both of the girls' faces. Brushing off herself Chelsea could feel herself getting red with anger. She looked up at the snickering cowboy before growling and pouncing on him. Julia gasped in aw as Chelsea pulled off his hat and ran out of the storage area. Her evil smirk was prominent on her face as she flew through town dodging people and obscure objects.

Only to glance back at the cowboy every few seconds. His face was red with anger also till they came to the field; Chelsea circled him and ran over towards the cherry blossom trees by the edge of the meadow. She looped the trees in a zigzag till she tripped and fell flat on her face.

Vaughn finally caught up to her and smirked. He grabbed the hat off Chelsea's head and watched her sit up. "That's what you get for stealing my hat." A tiny trickle of blood ran down from her nose.

She sucked it back up and wiped away the excess. "Thanks but you threw the hay first."

"Yeah. What ever." Vaughn held out his hand for Chelsea. Grabbing it, she balanced herself in the uneven dirt and started to walk back to the animal shop with Vaughn to get her cow and chicken. Only it was too late now.

…

Chelsea dropped a black garbage bag into an old rusting oil drum and covered it with metal chicken wire. Slipping her rucksack off her shoulders she opened the top of the bag and began to search through it when a certain pink haired girl tapped her shoulder. Chelsea flipped her head around and looked at Natalie holding out a packet of matches.

"Here." Nat said.

"Thanks. I must have forgotten to buy some more at Chen's before it closed yesterday." Chelsea said as she took the packet and opened the small flap and ripped off a match. She stroked it and tossed it into the oil drum and watched a small sparks begin to fly out. She turned to look at her friend when there was a small box the other girl was pulling from her far pocket. Natalie pulled out a long white cylinder and tucked it in between her lips as she brought a lit match to its end.

Nat took a long drag and flicked the match into the oil drum also.

"I still can't believe you smoke." Chelsea said as she watched the sparks dance in the late summer breeze.

Nat pulled the cigarette out of her mouth and blew a cloud of smoke into Chelsea's face.

"Yeah. Don't tell Taro or Mom. Ell knows … but…"

"Look Nat I won't tell. But your one of the younger people here on the island. I don't think that it's a very good habit to get into when most of the people on this place know almost everything about each other."

"Look Princess just because you're two years older than me doesn't make you my mom. Ok?" Natalie hissed as she poked Chelsea in the arm.

"Nat. I'm not trying to parade you. I just want you to live a long life."

"Chels I can do anything I want this is my life ok?"

"Whatevs'." Chelsea said shrugged as she began to walk over to her house. Natalie watched the other girl grab a tall metal pole. Chelsea held the pole and walked over to the oil drum and shoved it into one of the openings. She began to swish around the pole causing more sparks to fly then they slowly the sparks began to slow.

Chelsea nodded to Natalie. The younger girl sighed and held the shrunken cigarette in her lips as she walked over to Chelsea and took the pole. Chelsea smiled at the pink haired girl and skipped over to the rushing river on the other side of the farm. She dipped her water can into the river and held it over her head as she ran back over to Natalie and poured the water over the smoldering flames. Chelsea smiled and thanked Natalie.

"So… What are you here for?" Chelsea said as the two girls began to walk towards the animal shop.

"Well, I was bored and um… damn Grandpa told me to tell you something. Shit. Well, Mom is probably wanting me to clean some ungodly thing so if I remember I'll tell you." Natalie said as the two girls parted ways in front of the shipper's house.

"See you!" She called after her and began her walk to the animal shop again.

The breeze kicked up the back of her work shirt that stuck out from underneath the wool sweater and caused goose bumps on her calves as she turned to walk to the animal shop. Chelsea slowly began to the door as a rush of blond pushed her on her back.

"Oww. What the hell?" Chelsea said as she dusted off her shirt and looked a strikingly beautiful girl stood in front of her. She had oddly cut bangs and long flowy hair that was held back by a jungle green head bang trimmed with tiny flowers. Her dress was low cut and exactly the same color as the headband. There was a simple gold ribbon tied around her waist with tiny bells clinking on the tips. She blushed and slapped her hands to her cheeks and gasped.

"Oooooooh! Julia get out here!" The other blond came out and glanced at the jungle in confusion.

"What's up Lanna?" The blond brought Julia close to her mouth and whispered into her ear.

"LANNA! Chelsea is not a MAN! That's rude." Chelsea's eyebrow began to twitch with fury. Unknowingly her fist that had suddenly balled together on the side of her met the blonde's face.

Chelsea sent the jungle blonde to the ground and blood began to pour out of her nose like it was a typhoon. Her cheek and part of her nose began to swell as she stared up at Chelsea like a scared puppy dog. Her eyebrow still twitching, Chelsea grabbed the jungle blonde and pulled her up to a stand position. Chelsea pushed her against the wall and took a step back. Grabbing her chest, Chelsea squeezed them and stared at the jungle blonde.

"SEE THESE? –the jungle blond nods- THESE ARE BOOBS. BREASTS. I. AM. FEMALE." Chelsea screamed at the jungle blonde. The frightened girl nodded furiously as Chelsea cocked up a spitball and aimed it for her shoes when someone came out the front door of the shop.

"Mom…" Julia hides behind the replica of her and watched. Mirabelle came stomping over towards Chelsea. She instantly grabbed her ear and kicked her butt in the direction of the shop.

"Chelsea get in the kitchen and wait until I deal with you." She yelled as Chelsea ran into the shop, Mirabelle turned to the poor blond girl. Tears were pouring out her eyes as she looked over at Mirabelle.

"Mira-"

"Don't start with me Lanna. Go back to your home and drink a long cup of hot milk then come back and talk to me." The blond nodded and ran off towards the other side of the island.

Mirabelle began to head into the house when a dark shadow hung over her.

"Hi Vaughn. How was the forest today?"

"Fine. I heard some yelling. I came back early."

"Yeah well there was a small cat fight. The victim is drinking milk at her house and the perpetrator is sitting in the kitchen."

"You gonna need help?" Vaughn said as the two began to walk into the kitchen.


	14. Bud

Chapter 13:

Chelsea sat in the corner seat pouting. Her left hand held her head as she stared at the wall grumbling to herself and the other rapped on the wooden table.

Mirabelle walked into the kitchen first as Vaughn and Julia followed in behind her. Mirabelle took a seat at the head of the table while Vaughn leaned against the counter. Julia pulled a chair over to her mom and stared at Chelsea with a frighten look plastered to her face.

Mirabelle sighed and looked at Chelsea. "Dear… can you tell me why you punched Lanna?"

"No."

"Why?"

"WHY?! BECAUSE SHE CALLED ME A MAN. SHE WAS FUCKING CHECKING ME OUT!" Chelsea screamed as she stood out of her chair.

Vaughn took a protective step towards Mirabelle as Chelsea dug her nails into her skin. Her fists were so tight her knuckles were beginning to whiten and tiny ringlets of blood slipped out of the hidden nails.

"Now Chelsea. Relax. Take a deep breath. Just relax and sit back down."

Chelsea's eyes became glossy as she sat back down on the chair. She placed her hands on the table and didn't realize the fists from their hold.

"Chelsea can you clearly tell me why you punched her without yelling."

"She was checking me out. And Julia yelled that I wasn't a man and Julia yelled it was rude to call women men. I punched her and told her I was a woman."

"Chelsea, your about twenty now right?"

"Twenty three." Chelsea mumbled.

"What dear?"

"I'm twenty three."

"Oh, well Dear your twenty three now and you should very well know when to pick your fights. Lanna is a type of girl that will always speak her thoughts. Don't take it too seriously. Why don't you go home and take a nap. Alright?"

Chelsea nodded and began to walk out of the shop when Julia held on to the back of her sweater.

"Mirabelle asked me to walk you home."

Chelsea took Julia's hand gently and realized it. "It's ok really. I'm not going to hurt you. And I can walk home alone. It's only a few minutes away."

"Then could you come back for dinner?"

Chelsea looked pained as she held to door handle. "No. I'll see you tomorrow. I still need that chicken and cow!"

"Ok!" Julia smiled and waved as Chelsea stepped out the door.

The warm sunset was chilling the twilight sky and realizing a cool ocean breeze. It tickled Chelsea's exposed legs as she walked up the hill to her farm. Her balled hands had a small trickle of blood running down her fingertips and on to the cobblestone path.

By the time Chelsea got to her house the light from the sky was almost gone. She fumbled with her house key as she slipped it into the lock and opened the door. It was pitch black. She pulled open her rucksack and fumbled around for the packet of matches. Barely seeing if she strikes it, she holds the small light source up to the kerosene lantern next to her door. She held the match in her hands and slowly walked to her table. Climbing up to it slowly, she lit the ceiling light. The house was mostly illumined and warming up from the light.

She climbed down from the table and slide into a chair. Her house was lit but the darkness kept flickering the light. Chelsea sighed and climbed back on to the table. She blew out the lit and slowly walked over to the door lamp and blew that one out also. It was dark but her eyes adjusted to the light.

She pulled open her door and stepped into the darkness. The dewy grass lapped against her ankles as she walked down to the town in a gaze. There were soft lights glowing from inside each house as she passed by them.

Chelsea passed the shipper's house and turned her head to see Natalie and Elliot bickering then to both be slapped by Taro. He scolded them and they both went to the table with a small giggle between them. Chelsea continued and passed by the animal shop where a warm smell of hay ran through her nostrils. Warm smoke puffed from the chimney and found Chelsea's nose. There was a welcoming smell of porridge and blueberry muffins. There was a scream then a crash off plates from inside the animal house. Vaughn came running into the room and began to scold Julia. Mirabelle wandered in a told something to Julia. Chelsea began to wander over to the west side of town.

The inn had tons of lights pouring through the windows. People were yelling and cuddling. Chelsea glanced at each window and began to head to the jungle where she passed a newly built. It was right next to the road going to the meadow and there was a small crop field behind it. There was a small wooden fence closing the garden as Chelsea peered into the house. A flash of blonde was running about the room he cursed every so often. Chelsea moved on bored with the lack of – Sabrina and Regis were walking arm and arm towards Chelsea. Chelsea froze in surprise. They stopped right in front of her as they both smiled.

"Good evening Chelsea." Regis breathed through his teeth.

"Yes. Good evening Chelsea." Sabrina barely spoke as she slightly bowed her head to Chelsea.

"H-h-h-hello." Chelsea barely got out. "Where are you two headed out in such darkness?"

"Oh. Well Daddy and I-" Sabrina said while blushing when Regis cut in.

"I suggested we visit the new farmer in town. I met him before hand and he seems quite well suited for my Sabrina."

"Oh. Well I hope everything goes well." Chelsea said smiling a bit.

" Yes I hope so. I would hate to have to call something off if emotions begin to play in. Or if he is inadequate."

"Oh I see."

"Yes. You do see now. Sabrina hurry along. WE are already late."

"But Daddy we're thirty minutes early." Sabrina spoke in confusion.

"Sabrina we are simply not early. We are just more prepared than Mark. Lets just hope he is as prepared as us." Regis dragged Sabrina away from in front of Chelsea and pulled the pale girl along with him over to the newly built farmhouse.

Chelsea shoved her hands into her pockets and began to walk back to the east town.

There was a newly constructed house on the other side of the road going towards the meadow. It was a plain beige house that was trimmed in a jungle green. The windows weren't open but Chelsea could hear them _together_. It wasn't something new in the town she found. Lanna was with Denny. They hid it but everyone knew it, only no one said anything about it.

As she was about to walk through the crack in the mountain that separated the town a spicy smell caught her nose and drawed her towards Pierre's house. The purple colored house was steaming with a spicy smell. As Chelsea began to stare at the steamy window a small blonde head slapped open the window letting a wave of steam sail through the air. Pierre's small mouth coughed as a spicy curry smell swirled around Chelsea. She slowly turned and walked through the break in the mountain towards the east town.

…

Chelsea stared through the warmly lit house of Gannon and Little Eliza. Her tiny blonde head bounced up and down on the double bed as Gannon played a small puppet show in front of the little girl. Chelsea turned and headed for the beach.

She turned past Chen's house to hear a weird fight that swung on her ears.

'Dad you won't make any money unless you invest in some furniture!' Charlie's tiny squeaky voice hung in the air as Chen's old voice calmed his son's.

'Son I see what the town needs. We are a General store that sells either specially ordered things or when Jeff sends me new items to sell.'

Chelsea slowly turned and walked down further to beach. It was darkening. The sun was mostly gone and the watch on Chelsea's wrist read 7:34. As she pasted through the lush palms and rocks into the warm sandy beach the last bits of sunburst right into her face.

A small smile danced on her lips slightly then disappeared and so did the sun. The darkness enclosed its self around Chelsea and she did nothing to stop it. She slowly dragged her feet through the sparkly white sand and found herself sitting on the rock that brought her seaweed every so often. Her hands found her face.

"What's wrong with me?" Chelsea questioned herself and stared into the night.

* * *

**Yo this is like Chelsea's dream.**

_Chelsea burst through the door and spirited into the kitchen. Where a small knap sack lay on the high table. Her neat braids bounced on her back as she skipped around the table squealing. _

"_Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" A middle age man walked slowly into the kitchen and leaned on the doorframe. His crispy brown hair hung limply on his head as he rubbed his fuzzy beard with his hand. _

"_Hold it Chelly. Calm down Sugar Pop." He lifted Chelsea into the hair and spun her around like an airplane then let her fall then her throw her into the air again._

…

"_Chelly Sweetie! Time for Din Din!" The middle age man called through the screen door that hung on their front door. A tiny green lawn stretched out in front of him as Chelsea laughed and ran around in a circle almost if she was dog trying to get her tail. She tripped on a small rock and fell flat on her face. The middle-aged man slammed the door open and sprinted towards his daughter. He lifted her up and looked her over. She stared up at him and laughed. He rubbed her head and laughed softly too._

…

"_Vinnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Chelsea screamed through the orphanage. A taller boy stepped out of the office with soft silver hair. "Vinny! Come on! Daddy's waiting!" Chelsea ran over towards Vinny and grabbed his hand. She dragged him out to a waiting pickup truck. She pulled open the door and hopped in. Vinny climbed in and sat next to Chelsea's father._

…

_The three sat in the kitchen eating. Chelsea yelled with her mouth open as Vinny stared at her quietly and would smirk ever so often. Chelsea' father replied with food spewing out his mouth too._

* * *

A dog barked. Chelsea grumbled and slowly opened her eyes. It was just the start of the sunrise. She lay on her back staring up at the sky when the barking rung through her ears again. She slowly slides off the rock and stared at a small black husky. The puppy ran around her legs as she just stared it. Chelsea bent down and lifted the pup into her arms.

"Hey there bud. What're you doing out her?" She said as she scratched behind his ears. Chelsea absent-mindedly began to walk back to her farm. She smiled down at the dog when Chelsea tripped in the sand and dropped the dog in the process. He barked and ran away.

Chelsea was face planted in the sand, when some one kicked her side and the dog's barking was back. Grumbling Chelsea slowly got up and stared up at the emo cowboy.

"What's up Emo?" Chelsea said as she began to get up, when the husky dog jumped into her arms again.

"Nothing. I need to catch my boat. Shorty." Vaughn began to walk towards the dock when Chelsea ran after him.

"Hey Wait!"

Vaughn spun around to see Chelsea get her shoe caught in the small hole in the dock. She fell, once again on her face letting the dog hop over to Vaughn and lick the front of his shoe.

"Ugh, this girl." Shacking his head, he held out a hand to Chelsea as she was beginning to get up.

"Thanks." A tiny dribble of blood slide out of her nose when the boat came into view.

"My boat." He gestured to the boat with his hand and began to walk towards the ends of the dock when Chelsea slides into step with him.

"Where you going?"

"The city."

"Why?"

"To get more animals, then to go to Mineral Town, then to Echo Village, then finally to Zephyr Town."

"Oh. What's your job Vaughn?"

"Animal transporter."

"Oh. Do you have any other friends in those towns?"

"Yeah."

"Who are they?"

"Gray, Neil, and Lloyd."

"What do they do?"

"Gray's a blacksmith. Neil's an animal seller. And Lloyd sells ores."

"Oh." They had both gotten to the ship's stairs and Vaughn began to climb the stairs to the deck.

"See you next Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" Chelsea screamed. The boat wasn't shoving off when she screamed that. Vaughn was staring down at her smirking as she skipped back to the town with the husky weaving through her feet.


	15. Sunny Island Town Council

Chapter 14:

Chelsea skipped down to Chen's store. Her shimmery brown hair dancing in the early fall breeze as she hummed a small tune. But, as our knowingly clumsy Chelsea goes, she trips on a cobblestone that slightly protrudes the rest of them. Causing her to fall to her face

"Well, shit." Chelsea rubbed her forehead and sat with her legs crossed in the middle of the road. A slightly tan appeared in front of her eyes, suddenly without reason Chelsea stared at it then at its owner.

His hair was golden from the roots till the tips became so light they were almost white. His eyes were the warmest summer green there was. A red ascot covered his neck and a white t-shirt was tucked under his rolled up overalls. A brown work jacket hung around his waist while his black rain boots glistened in the early fall sun. He had a matching rucksack only it was the color of his eyes.

"Miss?"

"Mmm. Thanks dude." Chelsea grabbed his hand and steadied herself with it.

"You alright?" Chelsea cocked her head slightly and touched her face tentatively. As she brushed her cheek, she retorted with a slight pain.

"It seems to be a bruise." The dude slowly came in closer till his face was inches from her's.

"Yeah. I'm alright man. Ha-ha." Chelsea slowly began to head back over to Chen's store when the golden head grabbed her hand. She turned back to face him and pulled her hand away.

"I haven't seen you around here before. You new?"

"Um… sort of. I just came here at the beginning of summer."

"Oh! So you must be the new farmer. I'm Mark. I run the smaller farm down by the meadow."

"Oh. Well, I'm Chelsea." Her eyes glanced around awkwardly for a second, "Look Mark. I got to go to Chen's for more seeds. I'll see you around?"

"Sure Chelsea. See you later."

Chelsea slowly walked to Chen's with this weird feeling like she was being watched.

…

Chelsea opened the shop's door and glanced at the China man's small counter.

"Hi Chen!" The China man slowly appeared from the back along with his small replica Charlie.

"Hello Chelsea. What can I help with today?"

"Well, I was wonder if you could show me the new seeds for the fall." Chelsea approached the counter and watched Charlie run around to her side and lay his head on the counter top as Chen pulls out a large book.

Flipping through the pages, Chen comes to a section with a boarder of soft orangey brown. Turning it so Chelsea could see properly, Chelsea leaned in as so did Charlie.

A few minutes when Chelsea pointed to a word.

"Chen what's this word mean?"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Dad I know this one can I say!" Charlie said to Chen.

"Sure son." Chen replied.

"That's yam."

"Oh. … Hey Charlie what's this one?" Chelsea's finger moves right next to the one she pointed to.

"Um… Fall seed. Lasts about ten days. Will re-grow. 300Gs."

"Oh… What about this one?" Her finger skips down the page to a picture of a cornucopia of vegetables.

"Egg plant. And that one's Carrot! That one is… um…"

"Spinach and Bell pepper."

"Oh! That's Chen. I'll take two eggplants, four carrots, one yam, two apple seeds and I think that should be enough."

"Very well Chelsea. Here are your orders." Chen hands Chelsea a large bag of seeds. She smiles and leaves the small shop as the bell on the door jingles.

…

Chelsea strolled through the streets humming jingle bells and swinging her rucksack by its shoulder straps. Kicking a small rock with her rubber boots, a low smile rubbed Chelsea's mouth only to fall when the song ended.

Kicking the rock into the long weeds by the shipper's house, Chelsea's hand stopped swing the rucksack and her head titled to stare up at the crystal clear sky. Soft fluffy clouds skip on the wind current.

_Oh god. I can't believe Charlie knows more than me. Is that even legal? God damnit Recha why didn't you send me to school? Or at least teach me to read? Damnit how can I buy seeds or order food if I can't read the menus or the logbooks. Damn this world fro creating a language! _Thoughts swirled around her head as a light tap on her shoulder caused her to spin around to face Taro.

His wrinkly face smiled up at Chelsea's. His held his long staff in his left hand as the other dug into his oval pocket.

"And what would you need my dear mentor?" Chelsea placed her hands on her hips and sassed them out.

"Well Missy, I was thinking about starting a town council."

"Town council? What for?" Chelsea's hands dropped as she adjusted her rucksack to her shoulders and listened to taro tentatively.

"Well, the town is becoming so large. I thought all of the businesses should meet up at least once or twice a season and discuss our new ideas and things like that. Help promote the island. You know that stuff."

"Well it sounds like a fantastic idea. But where do I fit in?"

"Your our town farmer your our largest income."

"What 'bout Mark?"

"Mark? Oh! Mark. He's just staring out and probably won't last long. He doesn't seem to interested in farming."

"Really? He seemed more into it than…" Chelsea trailed off before saying her name in front of Taro. _It isn't like I'm not into farming. I just never thought of myself as a farmer._

"Than who?"

"Oh no one."

"Well, our first meeting will be next Tuesday. I'm thinking about the third and fifth Tuesday in every season. We'll meet at the hall in the inn."

"Ah. Ok."

"Good. I expect to see you there." Taro patted Chelsea's shoulder and smiled warmly up at her, "This really means a lot to the whole island."

Taro turned away and walked back into his house. Chelsea sighed and began to walk up to her farm. _Damn I really need to plant these seeds. _

…

**Several days later.**

Pulling her bright green watering can, Chelsea dusted off the dried mud that clung to the sides of the water can. She passed the tiny sprouts of plants growing from the dirt.

Slowly stepping down the railroad ties that she used as steps, Chelsea bent down and dipped her watering can into the fresh water river.

Slowly lifting up the watering can a tiny bit sloshed out of the top as she brought it over to the nearest plot of till land with small spouts pecking out of the spoil. Smiling to herself, Chelsea slowly moved over all of the plants till there was no water left in the can and looked down at her watch.

Gasping she tucked her watering can in her rucksack and sprinted out of her farm and into the town.

…

Bursting through the hall doors. Most of the business owners were seated at a long table with Taro seated at the head. Painting, Chelsea slid into the seat next to Mirabelle down by the end of the table.

"Sorry- watering crops- late- no water- sorry." Just barely making out words Taro sighed and handed her a small binder of papers.

"These are some items we will be discussing and all of the business in the town."

"Ok, thanks. You can continue. I'll catch up." Chelsea opened up the binder and skimmed through. Or really only made it seem like she was doing it. There were no pictures except for the photo of the shop.

Chelsea squinted at the first sheet of paper when someone tapped her softly on her shoulder.

"Chelsea dear?" Mirabelle whispered into her ear.

"Huh? Mirabelle? What is it?"

"Chelsea we were just discussing what other crops Chen should order for the next season. He said he is in contact with a few towns that sell seeds for the winter."

"Oh. Well, I can't really say what seeds I may need. Though I can say the tree seeds need a wider variety. I was thinking about staring an orchard now since they take so long to grow. Other than that, I can't really say." Chelsea turned to the old Chinese man across from her and smiled, "Get them if you like. If you have them I'll grow them. If not I won't."

"Oh. Well, thank you Chelsea. And would you try to keep up with the discussion." Taro said with a huff.

"I'll try." Taro flipped his page along with everyone, except Chelsea as she poked Mirabelle in the arm, "_Mirabelle._" Chelsea whispered.

"_What is it dear?_"

"_What's this word right here_?"

"_Dear that's the table of contents."_

"_What's that?_"

"_That's the list of all the names of the shops or chapters."_

"_Oh. Thanks."_ Chelsea remained quiet and flipped to the page everyone else was on and peered hard into the paper.

"Well EVERYONE!" Taro yelled, "I think that's a wrap for the first meeting. I'll see everyone back here in two weeks."

Everyone began to file out of the room. Chelsea shuffled around the binder in her rucksack, trying to get it comfortable in the surprisingly large bag.

"Here. Let me help dear." Mirabelle shifted the binder and closed the top of the bag.

"Thanks Mirabelle." Chelsea sighed and both women exited the hall behind the crowd of villagers.

The fresh afternoon air caught Chelsea's bandana and slipped it slightly off her head. Grabbing her before it slipped off her head, Chelsea retied the bandana to her head.

"So Dear…" Mirabelle trailed off as Chelsea smiled and cocked her head to the side as they passed through the break in the mountain and came into the east side of town.

"Um… This may be awkward to answer, but dear… can you read?"

"What?" Chelsea blushed and ducked her head.

"I'm sorry dear-"

"No. It's ok."

"So it is true. Chen and I were talking about it a couple of days ago and he said little Charlie knew more words than you."

"Yeah. My parents never got around to teaching me." Chelsea chuckled and scratched the back of her head.

"Well, dear Vaughn used to be top I his class. He was at the top of his courses his college. He could teach you."

"I'd rather not. _Really_."

"Chelsea. You can't just live your life without knowledge of your language. Really Vaughn could teach you on his off days."

"Mirabelle." Chelsea whined as the two women walked into the animal shop and into the small kitchen.

Seating herself in the chair by the back corner, Chelsea sighed and dropped her head to the table. "Fine."

"What dear?" Mirabelle turned her head slightly backward from where she turned the knob on the stove and lit the burner.

"Fine."

"Dear you must enunciate. There's a problem right there."

"Fine!" Chelsea's head shot up and yelled at Mirabelle as Julia slowly peeked her head into the kitchen.

"I'm home Mom."

"Oh! Hello Julia! I was just having some tea with Chelsea. Would you like to join us?"

"Sure." Julia slowly shuffled over to the seat across from Chelsea and knotted her fingers together and stared at Chelsea; who dug her head back into her arms again.

Setting three mugs on the table, Mirabelle brought over the kettle and filled each mug to the tip with boiling water. Dipping a neatly folded tea bag into each mug, a small splash of water swam over the edge of the mug as Chelsea blinked and looked at the water run down the sides of her mug.

"What type is it Mom?" Julia said as she brought the mug to her lips.

"Earl Grey with a hint of flower honey. Fresh from Echo Ranch." Mirabelle with a warm tone in her voice.

"Oh." Julia smiled and took a long drink of the hot water.

Mirabelle placed her mug on the table and shifted the mug to be perfectly in front of her as her gaze met Chelsea's.

"Chelsea, dear, drink your tea. It's good from your stamina."

"Fine." Chelsea grumbled and started to pull her mug closed to her face when a chubby hand stopped her from pouring it on her face.

"Sit up and drink it properly Chelsea."

Straightening her back, Chelsea grumbled and brought the mug to her lips and chugged the southing liquid.

"Don't chug your tea. Drink properly. With small sips." Mirabelle glared at Chelsea as the young farmer brought the mug down to the wooden table with a small slam.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Chelsea immediately got up and exited the animal shop. The door slammed and Chelsea stomped towards the beach.

The wind played with her hair as she tightened her bandana. Plopping down on the chilled sand, she brought her knees up to her chest and rested her arms on them too. Dropping her chin to her arms she grumbled. "I can't believe she's making me-No! –ordering me around like I'm her own kid. I accept the offer for being teached but to lecture me on my way of life. UN-SPEAKABLE!"

The soft crunch of sand rustled next to Chelsea as a certain tanned seaman positioned his butt nicely in the sand. "Yo."

"Hi." Chelsea stared at him. He was tan and his hair was the color of mud and he liked Lanna. That was all the details Chelsea really cared to know about this dude.

The pause was long and boring as Denny just lied back on the sand and stared up at the sky. The soft royal blue and orange blending together warmed the cool fall evening.

"Sooooooo." Chelsea trailed on as she tried breaking the ice.

"What?"

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Wow. Slow down there cowgirl. What's up?"

"What's up with me? What are you doing sitting next to me?"

"Can't a man sit down on the beach without being disturbed?"

"Sure. But why are you next to me?"

"I was lonely."

"Go hang with your bitch of a girlfriend."

"Ok, look Chels, I know she may seem like a bitch-"

"Seem is and understatement."

"Well she is a bitch, but just dig a little deeper and she is really a kind hearted person underneath alllllll of that flesh. Oooo and what lovely flesh that is."

"Right. I don't want to hear about your sexual life so spit out what you wanted to say in the first place."

"Chelsea Mirabelle didn't want to force you into doing something you didn't want to do. She just wanted to make you a better person. She really just wants the best for you since goddess knows what's your parents are doing for not teaching you. But she just treats you like every other young adult on the island- like her own flesh and blood."

"But-"

"Chelsea do us all a favor and let Vaughn teach you. He really is-next to Sabrina- the smartest person on the island. He can really help you. I doubt he'll have patience, but stick with him and he can last a long time."

Sighing a long sigh, Chelsea pulls off her bandana and runs a hand patience her hair. "Fine. But you tell Vaughn that he's teaching me. Not me. I don't want some angry ass cowboy on my heels any more than I need too."

"Fine." Chuckling, Denny slowly got up and brushed off the sand from his butt and hands, walking over to his run down shack, he wave slightly in the young farmer's direction.

**Sorry this took such a long time to up load... but here it is! What do you think about Chelsea's ****knowledge? Or how smart Vaughn is? ALso i always found it odd how there was no like town council. Well, here's my version. REview!**


	16. The Endless Cabinet

Chapter 15:

Chelsea took a long drink of her coffee and stared out at her newly planted fall seeds. Lifting the cup back to her lips, the dirty muck at the bottom filled her mouth as she spit it out all over her red rain boots.

"Well shit." Sighing, Chelsea walked back inside her house and placed the cup in the sink for later cleaning. Walking over to her dresser, she scrambled around inside to find something. Pulling out a black hair tie, Chelsea slipped her long brown hair through the small rubber band. Grabbing her bandana off the top of her dresser, she tied it around her rubber band and knotted it at the top.

Walking over to the sleeping puppy on her pillow, Chelsea stroked its soft head and lifted up her red rucksack. Locking the door behind herself, Chelsea slowly headed towards the beach.

…

The boat was just docking as Chelsea glanced up to see a certain cowboy exit the ship. Breaking out into a sprint Chelsea stares ahead at Vaughn as he slowly looks up to see the rampaging farmer.

Smiling at Vaughn, Chelsea slows her pace as she takes a step and gets her foot stuck in an open knot in the wood. Falling slowly to the floor below, Vaughn took a step forward and grabbed onto Chelsea. Gripping Vaughn's shirt, Chelsea gazed up at the cowboy and smirked.

"Thanks."

"No prob." Balancing her self out, Vaughn stood waiting for her. "Ready?"

"Yeah. But don't you want to put your stuff away at Mirabelle's?" The soft sand swarmed around their feet as the pair walked up to the town.

"Nah. And anyway Julia said that you got a couch for me to stay at. I'm gonna be helping you with your studies so it'll be good for me to always be on hand."

"But what about your work?" The two stepped onto the coble stone roads and began to head straight towards the farm.

"I can get it done when I have free time. Or I can do it in a different town."

"Oh. Well, let me take a bag. The climb up to the farm seems to be getting steeper by the day." Holding out her hand, Vaughn rolled his eyes and handed Chelsea his small duffle bag.

"Or you're just getting fat."

"What!" Chelsea spun her head to his and glared at him. The soft mildew grass licked the sides of their boots as the two stood in front of the door.

"Nothing. Nothing. Just un-lock the door already. Or are you just going to stand there and make your guest wait."

"Oh shut up. I'm going as fast as possible."

"Yeah, for a fat person." Vaughn whispered as Chelsea pushed the door open and a black blur pushed down Chelsea and sailed into Vaughn's chest.

Dropping his bag, Vaughn tumbled backwards into the dewy morning grass. Bursting out laughing, the small black husky slobbered Vaughn's face as he could barely get his eyes open. When he yelled for Chelsea to get the puppy off of him.

"Awww. Your no fun." Grumbling, Chelsea lifted off the puppy and stuck out her hand for the mad cowboy.

Glaring at the farmer, Vaughn got up by himself and walked into the house. Sighing, Chelsea dropped the puppy and watched it run around the farm.

Walking into the house, Vaughn lay stretched out on the couch with his head relaxed on the back part. Smirking, Chelsea tip toed slowly over to the kitchen and opened up one of the cabinet doors.

Pulling out a pot and an old wooden spoon, and began to bang them together and yell while running in circles around the house.

Bolting up, Vaughn's eyes break open.

"I'M AWAKE! DON'T KILL ME!" Stopping mid step, Chelsea stared at Vaughn in wonder and slowly stepped towards him as he glared her down. "What was that for?"

"Just having some fun."

"Oh." Slowly resting back into the back of the couch, Chelsea poked his cheek. Causing his right eye to open slightly and stare at her.

"What?"

"What do want for lunch?"

"I don't know. Some food that's edible."

"Thanks man." Walking over to the door, Chelsea grabbed her rucksack that lay next to her red rain boots. Slipping on her boots, she tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear. "Look tell me when I come back, around…umm how about eleven. I taking Bud on a walk and I'm gonna be at the docks fishing if you need me."

"Fine. Bye." Closing his eyes, Chelsea sighed and slowly closed the door behind herself. Twisting her rucksack around so she slightly has it in front of her, Chelsea rummages through its contents till she pulls out a small metal whistle. Bringing it to her lips, she blows a long noise and strings it around her neck. As a black blur comes dashing towards her. Slowing down, Bud trots along Chelsea as she walks from her house to the pier.

…

Chelsea slowly tucked her fishing pole back into her rucksack and slipped the small circle of wax paper around the top of an old can of worms and brought a rubber band around the top of the can. Dropping the can into her rucksack also, Chelsea smiled down at Bud and scratched behind his ears.

"Hey Buddy. You hungry? I am too." Climbing up the sandy beach, Chelsea passed the purple shack on the east side of the beach. Waving to a sleepy Denny slowly walk out of it, she exited the beach and entered the town.

Passing Chen' General store and Gannon's the four way cross section of the middle of town, now had a large bulletin board posted across from the shipper's house.

Slowly walking over to the large board, Chelsea gazed upon the mass amounts of upcoming events or activities the island was producing. _There has been so much growth since I came here. It's almost as though the one piece this island was missing was a farmer. _ Chelsea smiled as her eyes gazed over the large laminated calendar posted in the center of the board. Small strings pull off of days and show larger fliers with more details.

Bud barks suddenly causing Chelsea to jump out of her skin and turn around to see whom the visitor was. Mark.

"Hay Chels!"

"Hi Mark."

"I see your also checking out the board. Taro and I just set it up this morning."

"I see. It's really nicely made. However…"

"Well, shoot. There's always a catch."

"No there's no catch. I just want to help improve it."

"Right?"

"Well, you have all this nice paper. But shouldn't there be like I don't know town pamphlets too. And shouldn't there be a small overhang above this so all your hard work won't go to shreds because of some messily rain."

"I guess. But that costs money Chels. Money we don't have to spend. This came out of both mine and Taro's pocket."

"Yours? Mark that's outrageous!"

"How?"

"Mark, the only way town's like our's make money is taxes."

"Taxes?"

"You've never been taxed on?"

"Well no. I just moved out last year."

"Mark, how old are you?"

"22. Why?"

"Nothing. I got to go. Oh and tell Chen that I need to speak to him later!" Chelsea jogged off towards the farm, as Mark stood delirious in front of the bulletin board.

Scratching the back of his head, he stared at Chelsea as she ran off. "How did she know that I was going to Chen's?"

…

Skipping over to her house a loud crash rung through Chelsea's ears. Instantly stopping then breaking out into a sprint, she threw open the door and stared at a discombobulated Vaughn.

"Vaughn? What-"

"Don't ask." He glared at Chelsea and shoved the two fallen fabric bolts off of himself.

"Don't tell me not to ask! This _is_ my house after all! Now what happen?"

"Ugh. Your so annoying." Vaughn slowly got up and walked over to the couch. Plopping him self down he pull out a book and began to read as Chelsea stormed over to him fuming.

"Vaughn what the hell were you doing with my fabric? I need that to make my clothes."

"I was just rearranging stuff."

"Rearranging? Why would you need to do that?"

"Well, I'm gonna be staying here most of the time right?"

"So?"

"I want it to look how I like it to look." Chelsea rose and eyebrow and shoved a small finger into Vaughn's chest.

"Look Buster. This is my house. _Mine._ It doesn't say Vaughn's farm on the property deed now does it." Chelsea doesn't wait for Vaughn to respond. "No. My property. My rules. Got it?"

"Sure girly."

"Don't 'girly' me. You want lunch you better work for your share."

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me cowboy, " Chelsea began to move towards the kitchen and take off her shoes at the same time. Throwing them into the corner by the bathroom door, she dropped her rucksack and began to roll up her sleeves.

Bending down, Chelsea pulled out a medium sized pot and placed it on the stove. Crawling in a tad deeper, she threw over her shoulder on to the floor a bag of flour. She crawled deeper….

Deeper…

Deeper…

Chelsea was entirely inside the cabinet. There was silence and Vaughn stared at the empty space that once was filled with Chelsea's body.

"Chels?" Vaughn some what shouted at the direction of the kitchen. "Hey Chels! When's lunch? I'm famished!"

There was a long pause when suddenly; a huge bag of oats came flying out of the cabinet.

"Wow!" Chelsea came crawling out after it smiling and dusty. "Man it's dusty under there."

"Mmhmm." Vaughn's eyes went back down to his book as Chelsea stood up and held the flour and oats in her arms.

**Sorry! I haven't had the time with finals and the words weren't coming out as good as i wanted. Things just haven't really been working with this chapter. I know it sucks. See you next time. **

**Oh! I forgot, one reader suggested i should continue A Flyer & a bottle of Brown hair Dye, so i might continue. **


End file.
